The Journal
by Toby Danger
Summary: Since the beginning of his quest, Haru has written his thoughts in a secret journal... what happens when Elie reads this book, and about his feelings for her... (HaruxElie) COMPLETE!
1. I'm Afraid

Groove Adventure Rave: The Journal  
By Adam Carr  
  
Groove Adventure Rave is copyright of Konami and Kodansha. No infringement is intended.  
  
  
I know I should be continuing with my novel The Tenshi Quest, but I hit upon this idea of a good Haru x Elie story, and thought I'd better get it down quickly. This will be more angsty than my other fics, but not too much. There'll still be the comedy we love Rave for.   
In terms of time, this takes place after the events in volume 19, after Julia is returned to human form. I've taken a few liberties, such as the gang returning to Musica's airship, and Go and Rosa joining the group. Just for fun, you know.  
As always, read, enjoy, and please review.  
  
indicate diary entries  
  
Couplings: Haru x Elie, Let x Julia, Go x Rosa.  
  
  
  
Haru settled back on his bed, pleased that there was almost total silence. The only sound was the soothing melody of the wind blowing gently past the cruising airship. It would only be a matter of time before the silence was broken, either by Let's loud martial art katas, or Musica beating on Griff yet again, so he was determined to make the most of it.  
He reached under the mattress, and pulled out a thick book, slightly worn with wear and constant travel in his bag. The red leather cover was scuffed all over. But at least the pages within were still in good shape.   
Checking to see if anyone else was around, he extracted a pen hidden in the spine, turned to the next empty page, and began writing.  
  
July 12th   
The weather has been gorgeous recently. Nothing but hot sun for the last few days. It's strange, never before has so many good things happened to us in one sitting. Apart from the weather, we haven't been attacked by any Demon Card troops since Jegen's attack three days ago. It's nice to have some peace, but Let still feels uneasy, and so do I. After all, we only have one piece of Rave yet to find, and we've still got the last piece of Sinclair. I would have thought Lucia would be tearing the country apart trying to find us. I hope he doesn't catch up to us for a long while. Besides making our job easier, I would hate for the peace to be spoiled. I haven't felt this relaxed in ages.  
I'm also pleased to say we have some new members to our group. Julia, Let's girlfriend, returned to her human form after he had defeated Jegen. She's pretty cool, and level-headed considering she spend ages as a dragon being controlled by Jegen. That would have messed with my head royally.   
Anyhow, she's joined us now, and Let couldn't be happier. Really, I don't think I've seen him smile this much since I met him. He and Julia are having a great time rebuilding their relationship.  
Lucky joe.  
We've also welcomed Go and Rosa on board. You remember them, they were that crazy director and his girlfriend who cast rain over Ska village for five years to shoot a movie. We ran into them on the last island we visited, and Go's still as nutty as ever. When he met me, he was determined he would follow us and film us in some sort of documentary. I don't know whether to be flattered or scared.  
Still, at least they saw sense and got out of Demon Card. They're both determined to get some payback.  
Go is so lucky. He may be mad, but at least he has Rosa to keep him on the level.  
Lucky joe.  
The rest of the crew are pretty much as usual. Ruby wants a part in Go's movie. (Those manga artists we met in Gazine must have gone to his head), Griff gets in frequent arguments with Herby about where the ship should go, Plue is now learning to ride bareback on Tanchimo, Musica is complaining he hasn't found any cute girls to hit on in ages….  
And Elie? She's fully recovered from when she fainted in Jegen's attack. She was spooked, but as always, she just bounced back.  
I don't know how she does it. Anyone else would be frightened to death if they were closely connected to Rave's power like that. But she isn't. Maybe she has accepted it, just as I've accepted being the Rave Master. It's a part of her now.  
Like she's a part of me….  
Seeing her in bed back then, strengthened my resolve to do something about it, this situation I am in. And today… RIGHT now in fact..  
I'm gonna tell her.  
  
  
Satisfied with his entry, Haru placed the book back under the mattress. God forbid anyone should find it.  
He got up, crossed the room, and checked in his belt bag. This was where he held the pieces of Rave… and something else rather precious. He removed this item with care and slipped it into his pocket.  
Stepping out of his room, he saw Griff move quickly past his feet, holding what looked like a camcorder and sniggering to himself. Haru shrugged off the odd behaviour. Right now, he had to find Elie.  
He was approached by the tall, muscular form of Go, who looked rather distraught.  
"Haru! Have you seen my camera?" He demanded.  
"Your camera?"  
"Yes! My Mastafilm 5000. I can't find it. That thing's expensive you know."  
"Oh I think Griff has it." Haru pointed in the direction Griff had gone. "The main deck. Hey, have you seen Elie anywhere?"  
"Oh yeah. She out on the deck sunbathing with Rosa and Julia."   
Go frowned, as he put things together in his mind.  
"Griff has my camera…" He murmured. "Oh the main deck…. That little pervert!!! No ones films Rosa-chan half naked except me!!!"  
He rushed past Haru, yelling curses. Haru snickered slightly at the thought of Go making a private adult movie. Rose would probably want several hours in make up before she even tried anything.  
The thought of Elie in a similar situation rushed by his head, and his face reddened. He tried to push the thought away, but it still lingered in his mind.  
He could hardly think about her like that. Not now.   
He followed the path out to the main deck, the brilliant brightness of the sun and the blue sky blinding him for a second. Looking round, he could see Let sitting next to the bow, legs crossed and eyes closed in a meditative stance. Go and Griff were engaged in a tug of war with the camcorder on the far side, Griff holding his ground surprisingly well against the giant man.  
In the centre of the deck, three lovely girls lounged on sunbeds, wearing sunglasses and the tiniest bikinis he'd ever seen. Julia was listening to a small walkman, her blonde hair contrasting with her bronzed skin. Rosa was flipping through a celebrity magazine, ohhing and ahhing slightly as she read the scandal stories.  
But his eyes lingered on the girl between them. The seemingly magical, carefree girl who had entered his life unexpectedly and never left it the same.  
Oddly enough, her skin wasn't as tanned as the other two, still retaining it's milky colour. He could see it quite clearly on her thighs and tummy. Her leopard pattern bikini seemed to only cover the essentials.  
His breath seemed to quicken as he walked toward the three, his heart beating like a drum. Somehow, seeing her in hardly any clothes was affecting his judgement, but he was determined to get this out.  
But God, did she look beautiful. Hell, she always did. Why was this different? Why was he finding it so hard to concentrate?  
"Haru-maki?"  
His breath stopped when he heard her pet name for him. He hadn't noticed he was now standing right next to her. She raised her sunglasses and looked at him in confusion. Rosa and Julia looked the same.  
"Is there something you wanted?"  
He tried to speak, but his words came out in a jumble. "Er no… I mean Yes. Yes! I want to speak with you. About… er … something."  
He gritted his teeth. This was going to be like last time. Why the hell couldn't he do this without looking like an idiot?  
Elie looked puzzled, but gave a smile. "Sure."  
He breathed out in relief. Then he realised than Rosa and Julia were still watching.  
"Er… alone… please. Its something… private."  
Julia gave a sly smile. "Oh of course. I get the feeling this is VERY private. Come on, lets get us some drinks."  
She and Rosa got up and walked away, Julia still smiling. For a woman who not three days ago had been a snarling, mind –controlled monster, she was very perspective.  
He noticed Go and Griff were gone. And with Let in his trance, the two were very much alone.  
"So Haru-maki, what's up?" She looked at him expectedly.   
Haru shivered. He knew what he wanted to say, but her eyes, staring right at him. They seemed to bore into his soul.  
"Elie-ch…chan, I er… want to tell you something important."  
"Kaaaaay. What?"  
She looked so innocent. She had no idea. What if she reacted badly?  
"I… I….."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I… want to say sorry."  
She blinked. "Sorry?"  
He cursed himself inwardly. He'd screwed up again. "Yes. Sorry that I hadn't stopped Doryu and Ogre from kidnapping you."  
"She blinked again. "Haru, that was like, days ago. And I don't blame you for it. I mean, you were fighting that oni at the time. I can't expect you to be everywhere."  
"But I should have tried harder."  
"And I should have shot that Ogre in the balls when I had the chance. We all make mistakes. I don't hold it against you."   
She smiled that gamine smile. "It turned out alright in the end, didn't it?"  
How could she do it? Just make him feel special like that? He reached into his pocket. He could still give her the gift, and see if he could swing this.  
"Well… I still feel guilty. And so…" He swiftly held out the gift he'd gotten in Periall Town, and handed it to her. His hand was shaking.  
"Oh my God" Elie stared in wonderment at the gold pendant he'd given her. It was shaped liked a winged angel, and hung from a long, gold chain.  
"It's beautiful." She gasped, eyes twinkling.  
"It's not a lot, just something to show how sorry I am."  
"Not a lot?!! This must have cost you a fortune."   
She shivered for some reason. "Th…thank you."  
She fastened the chain around her neck. As he watched, Haru revelled in just how stunning she looked with it on, the gold angel sparkling as it sat in the hollow on her throat. He found a new courage within him.  
"Actually… what I wanted to say was…. Elie, I…."  
As she shifted, the gold angel suddenly slid down her chest, and disappeared into her cleavage. Haru' s eyes popped out as he followed the chain slinking in.  
"Oops." Elie blushed. "I think the chain's too long. I'll ask Musica to shorten it."  
She yanked at the chain to retrieve the pendant. If Haru was flustered before, he now went into overdrive as Elie's bosom bounced with each yank of the chain.  
"Darn, must be snagged…"  
Haru lost it. "Ihopeyoulikeitenjoyyourpresentgottagonow!" He ran off very quickly.  
Elie finally got the pendant free, and looked at the spot where Haru had stood in confusion. Why on Earth had he run off like that? It wasn't like Haru to get nervous…  
She studied the pendant. Why give her such an expensive gift to apologise for something he knew wasn't his fault?  
"Holy Cow! Where did you get that?!" The other girls had returned.  
Rosa and Julia sat down on their beds and peered closer at the pendant.   
"Oh, Haru gave it to me."  
"Haru?" Both older girls gave each other knowing smirks. "Well well. It seems Haru has a crush on you."  
Elie's eyes shot wider. "Hah! As if! I know Haru… he's hardly the dating type."  
"Oh come on." Rosa laughed. "Back in Ska Village, he practically jumped to protect you when that machine was about to explode."  
"I don't know him as well as you, but he seems quite taken with you." Julia smiled. "Did he say why he gave it to you?"  
"Just to apologise for something he couldn't control." She sighed.  
Rosa sighed also. "I wish Go would do that every time he messed up…"  
  
  
Haru scribbled furiously in the book, to match his frustration.  
  
I have just screwed up for the third time. THIRD!!  
The first time was in Doryu's lair. We were stuck in a lift alone, and was about to tell her, but I couldn't. And them Doryu attacked before I got a chance.  
Then I tried during the mermaid festival. But she looked so happy, and I was afraid to spoil that. Hell, I was so afraid, I danced with her once and spent the rest of the night dancing with Seria.  
I thought I could do it then, but seeing her like that… oh man, she is the sexiest woman alive. How the Hell could I keep my cool?  
What a coward I am.  
I can defeat a demon of darkness, all his minions, the leader of Demon Card and a Time Master, but I can't tell a girl how I feel about her.  
But it does scare me. It scares me that if I tell her, I'll frighten her off or offend her. Or I'll ruin the precious friendship we share.  
Maybe it's fate. Maybe we shouldn't….  
  
"Hey Haru, what're you doing?" Musica called from the door.  
"AHHHHH!!!" Haru jumped a foot in the air, the book flying from his lap. Musica caught it.  
"Hey, what's this….?"  
Haru got up and snatched the book from his hand. "That's private!!" He held the book tightly under his arm.  
"Okay, okay!" Musica replied. It was odd to see Haru get this flustered over something that wasn't an enemy.  
Haru's gaze softened. "Sorry for snapping. It's just… my journal is private to me."  
"Ah, writing your story on how we kicked Demon Card's ass for future generations, eh?" Musica smirked.  
"Something like that." He changed the subject. "Did you want anything?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you were up for a sparring match."  
Haru brightened up. "Yeah sure. Give me a minute, okay?"  
"Sure thing." Musica walked off, and Haru breathed a sigh of relief.  
This time, he hid the book in a nearby closet, before picking up the Eisonmeteor and heading off.  
  
  
Rosa carefully adjusted her sunbed. She had placed all the beds on a deck overlooking the main front deck of the ship. Julia watched in amusement. Both girls had dressed in their normal clothes for the cooler weather.  
Satisfied the bed was in the right position, she hopped on, lounged out, and picked up a large cocktail drink.  
Elie walked up. "Getting ready for your show, Rosa?"  
"You bet!" She smiled laviciously. "This is the highlight of my day."  
Elie settled into her bed. On the lower deck, she could see Plue tucking into a lollypop, Ruby and Griff arguing over an article in their latest shonen manga, and the male members of their group getting ready for their practices. Which of course, entailed them stripping down to the waist.  
"God I love this!" Rosa squealed.  
Go, seemingly aware the girls were watching, flexed and posed in a variety of different poses that emphasised his huge muscles. He had the look of a proud peacock, albeit one with a mullet and a two foot tall flattop haircut. He gave a winning grin, and Rosa swooned.  
Let sighed. "If you're done strutting around, perhaps we can begin."  
Go smirked. "Just putting on a little style for the ladies." He extended a finger toward him. "You should try it someday."  
Let grabbed the outstretched arm, and effortlessly flung Go over his shoulder. He smirked.  
"I prefer substance over style."  
"When does the hurting stop?" Whimpered the dazed director.  
On the other side, Haru and Musica readied their weapons, Musica having transformed his necklace into a large broadsword.  
The two faced each other, weapons ready and determined looks etched on their faces. Haru swung his sword forward, and Musica expertly countered.  
The two engaged in their match, one attacking the other, or the other blocking the attack and retailiating. Elie always got a rush from watching these little bouts. She felt a lot more comfortable knowing the two weren't in a life or death situation  
Her eyes never left Haru, who swing the massive sword with incredible skill. It seem amazing to her that in the space of a few months, he had gone from a normal kid living on a rural island, to the feared, respected and awesome warrior before her. When she had met him, she'd thought he was clumsy and dense, but rather cute. Today… well he still was rather clumsy and dense. But you also saw the most determined, valiant, yet kind hearted man you could meet.  
And cute… cute was history. Elie gazed at his slim, yet well muscled chest.   
It was enough to make a girl light-headed.  
Rosa chuckled. "Check out lover girl. Can't take her eyes off her man."  
"What?"  
"Please." Julia smirked. "It's ridiculously obvious you have a crush on him."  
Elie stared them down. "Listen. I do NOT have the hots for Haru! He may be attractive, but I do not look at him THAT way. Besides, he's the Rave Master. I'm sure he has more important things to worry about than girls."  
"Just admit it…." Rosa began. Julia stopped her.  
"Lets not force her. She'll learn to stop denying it sooner or later." She glanced at the girl. "Why don't we see what Herby's cooking for dinner."  
"But Go's flexing his pecs…." Rosa trailed off as the two walked away. Elie looked at them sternly.  
"If you've got smarts, you'll give up." She sat down again and looked at the duelling Haru. He hadn't heard them.  
He looked up and gave a small wave. Elie waved back, already melting inside from the gesture. A sigh escaped her lips.  
She didn't know how it had happened. Shortly after she had met Haru, she had found some kind of… attraction to him. Maybe it was the naïve nature he displayed, his loyalty to her when she was in trouble, or the fact that he was one very cute guy. But nether the less, she felt compelled to follow him on his quest.  
As the weeks passed, and Haru grew more confident in his abilities, Elie began seeing new sides to him. Unmatchable courage, steadfast determination, and seemingly endless compassion toward friend and enemy. He was always there for his friends. He always protected her.  
And so for Elie, her admiration for him had turned to adoration.   
She just wondered if he felt the same for her.  
"Poyo! Elie, is it true you don't like Haru?"  
Elie spun round to face Ruby. "Please, just leave it alone Ruby. Whatever Rosa did to make you spy on me…"  
"No no! I just overheard you." The penguin said. "And I think it's weird, poyo."  
"Weird?"  
"Well, yeah." Ruby stared at her. "When you first came into my casino, I thought you two were going out together. But now I hear you aren't, I don't see why. I mean, Haru has ladies flocking all over him because he's the Rave Master, poyo. How come you don't?"  
Elie got angry. "I don't fawn over him because he's the Rave Master. I fawn over him because he's the bravest, kindest person I've ever known, and you…" She stopped as her words caught up to her brain. "Oh no…"  
Ruby grinned. "See? I knew I could get you to admit it. You do like him."  
Elie gave the penguin a seething look, yet at the same time, had to admire his manipulative abilities.  
"I won't tell anyone, if you like, poyo. I know this must be important to you."  
She sighed. "Thank you Ruby."  
Ruby glanced slightly at Haru. "So why don't you tell him, poyo?"  
She looked longingly at him at he put his shirt on. "I'd like to, but… I don't think he's interested in me."  
"I'm sure he is, poyo."  
"Well he never shows it." She groaned. "He's never asked me out on a date, he never tries to chat me up… I don't think he has a clue on how to be with a woman."  
"He was pretty charming with Seria, poyo."  
"Nah, he was just being his normal self. He's always nice to people, but girls… Remember when we left the mermaids? Seria kissed Haru, and he went nuts."  
"I'd act nuts if a mermaid kissed me…" Ruby said dreamily.  
"And today, he was even weirder." She extracted her angel pendant from her top. "He gave me this…"  
"Can I have it?!!!"  
"No. He gave me this and said he was sorry for not saving me from Doryu. And he freaked out when it fell down there." She pointed to her cleavage, and Ruby stared at it a little too long.  
A small smile appeared. "I swear, if I went up to him and shoved his head down my top, he'd burst into flames." She sighed, as her predicament came back into focus. "I just don't know what's wrong with him."  
"You know, Poyo, my dad had a saying that people are like onions."  
"WHAT?" Elie gaped at Ruby's words, trying to make sense of them.  
"Well, an onion looks like an onion, right? But when you peel of the layers, it looks different."  
He smiled as he saw Elie begin to understand. "Take me. Most people think I'm just the casino mascot, not the owner. Maybe Haru has a different view of you than you think. You just have to peel back the layers, poyo."  
"I see your point. I never knew you were so smart." She patted the penguin's head. "Though I doubt you can help me look in Haru's head."  
"Nah. But it would be cool to see what he's thinking. I mean, he never really talks about himself a lot, does he?"  
Elie was silent at that thought.  
"Ohhh, I smell dinner!" Ruby ran off, leaving Elie pondering something she'd never thought about before.  
What WAS Haru thinking? Outside, he always looked cheery, determined and overall, fairly normal. But he was not normal, he was the Rave Master. The world's hope for peace. How did that weigh on a man, how did it affect him? He only kept saying he was determined to complete the Rave Master's destiny, but how did he feel about it really? What on Earth drove him on this quest against the seemingly invincible Demon Card?   
He had said he had a sister on his home island, but otherwise, she knew hardly any backstory on him apart from what happened to his late father. Was he really the nice guy she always saw? The man she….  
"What a mystery you are, Haru-maki." She said silently. It sounded odd, she was the one who was meant to be the big mystery, with her forgotten past and her link to the creator of Rave.  
"I wish you would let me in."   
  
  
Elie looked up from the book she was reading. The heavy novel had done it's work in distracting her from her problems for a while. A long while in fact. Peering out of the window of her room, she was surprised to see the sun setting beneath theclouds.  
She put the book down, and concentrated on the problem with Haru. She wanted to tell him how much she cared for him, but was unaware of how. And also, worried about what his reaction would be. What if Ruby's theory about onions was wrong? What if he really had no feelings for her?  
She was terrified of losing him, like she almost had in the final battle against Doryu. He was the best friend she'd ever had. She couldn't afford to lose that friendship. She couldn't imagine him not being there.  
"Just talk to him. What happens from there will happen." She thought.  
She left the room and walked to the outer deck. The ship was bather in golden light from the dipping sun. She walked slowly, wanting to prolong the wait until she found him. She wanted to be sure not to screw up the conversation.  
"Maybe I could give him something as thanks for the pendant…" He thoughts stopped when she saw him on the bow of the ship.  
He was sitting, polishing the Eisonmeteor. She could see the reflection of his bowed head in it, his eyes etched in concentration and his hair falling about his face.  
He seriously had no idea just how good looking he was, how those eyes of his could thrill any woman.  
She walked up him, and coughed. He looked up at her. He didn't freak out this time, but she could see a nervousness in his eyes.  
"Oh, hi Elie-chan. What are you up to?"  
She racked her brain for an answer. "Just uh… hanging." She stared into those steel coloured eyes of his. "Haru, is something bothering you?"  
"What… makes you think that?"   
"Well, when you gave me that pendant, you were…." She choose her words carefully. "A bit out of character."  
He shrugged. "Ah, I was just nervous that you wouldn't like it."  
"He's lying, but why?" Elie thought to herself. She realised Haru kept staring at her anxiously.   
"Er… you did like it, right?" He rubbed his hands nervously.  
What was going on in his head? "Yeah, of course I did."  
"Great." He sounded relieved.   
She kept looking at his eyes. She knew there was something there, something that would tell her about what he felt. But she could not read it, and she knew he wouldn't tell her.  
Maybe if she were to spend a bit of time with him. Just the two of them. Then he would open up.  
"Say Haru, you look like you have something on your mind. You wanna tell me?" She said as innocently as possible.  
Haru seemed to whiten. "No… I..I'm fine Elie-chan. Really!"  
"Come on Haru." She gave her best smile. "You can tell me."  
"Its nothing, really."  
She sighed. Well, at least she could make him relax a bit. "Okay then. But if you won't tell me, at least lets get your mind of it. Why don't we watch a film together. Herby has some DVDs we could watch."  
"Okay." He said simply. "Er… which one do you want to see?"  
"Oh, I think he has that disaster film I wanna see. You know, the one with the superliner cruise ship that crashes and sinks."  
She had forgotten the name temporalily, but she had wanted to see it for a while now. She'd never tell anyone, but she was a sucker for romance flicks. And just maybe, it would encourage Haru to talk to her. Or maybe she would tell him…"  
"I don't know it." Haru looked embarrassed. Elie blinked, it was only the biggest film of the year. Everyone loved it, even Go, who normally sneered at movies that weren't his own, had given it respect.  
"Oh you must have seen it! It's the one where the guy jumps on the front of the ship." A wicked grin came to her. "Like this."  
She ran past him, and hopped up onto the railing . "You know.. he goes…" She bellowed. "I'm the King of the World!"   
She kept staring out at the sun, the golden sky. It all seemed so tranquil. "Don't you remember that?"  
Suddenly, she felt his body push slightly against her back. He was standing on the railing, feet next to hers, body behind her. She glanced behind her to see him smiling, his silver hair blowing in the wind.  
"Yes. I do now." He softly said.  
He gently took hold of her hands, and outstretched them with his own. The wind blew in their faces, and from their viewpoint, they got the impression they were flying with each other.  
For a few seconds, Elie felt she really was flying. The feel of Haru near her body felt like heaven, his warm aura caressing her. It was a feeling of safety and contentment.  
He looked behind her, and could see Haru smiling. She could also see Go and Rosa. Rosa looked at the two adoringly, while Go seemed to mouth something like 'what a cliché.'  
She wished they were alone. She wanted this moment to be just her and her crush…  
No, not her crush. Her love. The one she loved. A soft sigh escaped.  
As she looked out at the sky, she noticed a black dot in the horizon. Haru let go of her and dropped back down to the deck, watching. As it came into focus, it was revealed to be a small black hovership, about the size of an SUV. It was a flat, circular shape, wit an open cockpit in the centre.  
The small ship reached the front deck, and hovered over. Elie stood closer to Haru, feeling a bit uneasy.  
A man peered out from the cockpit. He wore dark, round glasses and his hair was slicked back. He gave a friendly wave.  
"Hey there! Do you have the time?"  
Elie blinked. This seemed too odd. Haru checked is watch. "Er… it's almost eight o'clock."  
The man's smile turned nasty. "Correction. It's time to die, Rave Master!"  
Suddenly, panels burst part on the sides of the ship, and eight long robotic arms, each with a grappling claw and machine gun on the end, extended out.  
A second later, the front two arms shot forward, and embedded themselves into the deck of the ship with a massive crunch. Haru and Elie dived to get out of the way.  
"Bwa ha ha. Prepare to feel the wrath of…. The Spider!"  
Haru and Elie smirked at each other. They had beaten blowhards like this in their sleep. They got up, grabbing their weapons. Behind them, Rosa pulled out her chain-sword.  
"Lord Lucia will be pleased when I bring you to him." Spider crowed.  
There was something in the man's tone Haru didn't like. As he transformed the sword into Million Suns, he broke into a run toward the craft.  
Suddenly, the floor disappeared under his feet. He, and everyone else, were thrown to one side, as the Spider craft's arms, tilted the whole airship sideways.  
Haru crashed into the railings, and looked up at the ship stabilised. His eyes widened in horror as he saw another robot arm dart toward Elie. He snarled in anger. She had been the target, not him.  
"AHHHHH!!" Elie screamed in pain as the metal vices clamped around her painfully, trapping her arms. She struggled, but it was impossible.  
"Now would be a good time for that stupid Etherion to work." She thought. As the arm suspended her over the sky, she could see Haru, Rosa and Go on the deck. Musica, Let, Plue, Ruby, Griff and Herby, Musica's second in command, ran up to join them.  
Rosa shot forward her chain-sword, the sharp tip darting toward the open cockpit. Spider just smirked, and aimed an arm. The machine gun on the end fired, the shots knocking away the sword. Before Rosa could shoot again, bullets hailed toward her, and she took cover behind a cooling duct.  
Let and Go rushed toward one of the embedded arms, but were forced back by gunfire to the cooling duct. Haru and Musica blocked bullets with their weapons, and hid along with Plue, Griff Ruby and Herby.  
Spider laughed, and Elie gasped in horror as he began to tilt the airship sharply. The warriors below clung for dear life.  
"He's gonna flip us!" Herby screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Griff and Ruby yelled.  
Haru managed to get a footing on the skewered deck, and glared at the craft. Even from her position, Elie could see the fury in his eyes.  
His sword transformed into Silfarion. With a loud war cry, he rushed across the deck at lightning speed, and ran straight up the arm holding the airship. Spider could hardly believe what he was seeing. But before he could react, Haru reached the cockpit… and went loose with the sword. A hundred sword swipes cut through the weak armour of the craft, shredding it to pieces.  
Before the ship began to disinergrate, Haru grabbed Elie, pulled her free of the claw, and leapt to the ground holding her in his arms. They landed on the now level deck.  
He never turned his head to see the Spider craft explode and Spider crash onto the deck. His eyes remained focused on her, checking for any injury. Elie silently gasped at the intensity of his gaze.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Fine…." She trembled.  
He put her down, and walked toward Spider, who was trying to get back on his feet.  
"You win man. I surrender…" Spider began. But he didn't get a chance to finish before Haru grabbed his collar, forced him up, and punched him in the face.  
Elie gasped, as did probably everyone else. Haru landed punch after punch on Spider's face and gut, forcing his back against a cooling duct. He covered his bloody face.  
"I give up!!! I give up!!" The man wailed. Haru glared at him with pure malice.  
"Shut up!!!" Haru yelled.  
Elie crept closer to the scene, totally confused as to why Haru was acting like this. Never before had Haru done this to a Demon Card underling.  
She could just hear him talking to the man.  
"…I'm so sick of you assholes. Thinking you can just ride in and do whatever you want. Why can't you just leave her alone?!!"  
Elie blinked. Leave her alone?  
Haru realised she was nearby. "I mean… leave us alone."  
He drew a fist back. Let moved up and held him back.   
"Let it go. He's not worth it."  
Haru didn't argue. He just put his hands down and stared Spider in the eye.  
"Tell Lucia…" He whispered. "…that if he tries to hurt her, the next time I meet him, I will kill him."  
Spider nodded. Haru stepped away.  
Spider collapsed to his knees. "Oh thanks man, I…" He was interrupted by Let's hand on his throat.  
"Does Lucia know where we're going?"  
"No man!" Wailed Spider. "I was just patrolling along, and I spotted you by chance! Honest."  
"Thank you." Let gave a small grin. "Now, if you promise not to tell him where we are, You get to swim away from here in one piece. Understood?"  
"I promise!" The Demon Card scowled. "Though it won't do you much good! You don't stand a chance against Lord Lucia! He will…"  
That was as far as he got before Musica shoved a lifebelt over his mouth, and wrapped a lifejacket around him. Then he was booted over the side and into the sea.  
Elie didn't notice however, she was looking at Haru. He had the most haunted look in his eyes.  
"Haru-maki…. Why did you do that?"  
Haru looked at her sadly.  
"I'm just tired of Lucia trying to hurt you."  
Then he picked up his sword and walked off, leaving a distraught Elie. 


	2. Past Pages

Groove Adventure Rave: The Journal  
By Adam Carr  
  
Groove Adventure Rave is copyright of Konami and Kodansha. No infringement is intended.  
  
  
Part two, and this is where things really kick off, as Elie begins to delve into Haru's thoughts...   
As always, please enjoy, and review.   
  
indicate diary entries  
  
  
  
"Here you go, freshly cooked!" Herby proudly announced as he stepped out of the kitchen and into the mess hall where the crew ate their meals.  
He carried a large pot, and went from person to person, pouring out some brown, lumpy goop onto each plate.  
Musica looked ill. Griff stared at his plate. "You don't expect us to eat this do you? It looks like dog food."  
"And I don't eat anything that hasn't been shipped overnight from Experiment City." Rosa said disdainfully  
"Look! Even Plue won't touch it." Griff pointed toward the Rave Guardian, who shoved his plate away.  
Herby was insulted. "This isn't dog food! This is prime cutlets of beef in a fine wine and sauce. Delicious!"  
To prove his point, he swallowed a mouthful of the food. His face grimaced almost immediately.  
"Now I know why dogs lick themselves. Its to take away the taste of their food." Musica quipped.  
Everyone laughed, save Herby who was wiping his mouth.  
"Har-de-har. Well I'm sure Haru will…." He looked around. "Hey, where is Haru? And Elie?"  
"Elie hurt her knee in that little skirmish earlier, and she's resting in her room. I think Haru's out on the front deck." Let answered.  
"Oh. Well, can someone take their meals out to them…"  
Immediately, Go, Rosa, Ruby and Griff shook their heads.  
"No way! You saw what he did to that guy earlier! He'll do worse to us when he sees what we're eating!" Go protested.  
"Good Grief, I'll do it!" Let huffed, silently wondering just how he was able to put up with these idiots  
He took a plate of the food, and walked out onto the main deck. The air was still pleasantly warm. He walked around the now light-lit decks, until he found Haru sitting by the head on the ship, writing in a thick book.  
"Haru… am I interrupting something?" He calmly asked. Haru looked up at him.  
"Nah. Just filling in the events of the day."   
"A diary? Never knew you had one of those."  
"Yeah…" The Rave Master sounded nervous. "Just a place for my thoughts."  
Let nodded, his concentration on trying to read Haru's face. He knew, something was troubling him…  
"You… wish to talk about what happened earlier?"  
"Not really." Haru's voice seemed forced. "I mean, I just lost control for once. Everything was going so well, then some Demon Card jerk ruins it. Haven't you even just walled on someone like that?"  
Let lowered his head. "I'll admit… there have been times where I have let my emotions get the better of me. But I have always felt ashamed at those times. It is not a warrior's way to attack a defeated opponent."  
"I know. I do feel bad about it." Haru sighed. "I just wish you hadn't seen it. How do you… prevent yourself from doing stuff like that?"  
"For a while, I just blamed it on lack on concentration." Let replied. "But now Julia's come back, she reminds me that there is more than just beating someone because you think you are right. There are other things to consider, about you and your opponent. Your cause, family… love."  
Haru looked at him with clear eyes. "Yeah. I know what you mean." He smiled. "Thanks for talking Let."  
"Anytime." Let put the plate down and walked away to collect another portion of food.  
He took this food to Elie's room. Entering. He found her lying in bed, playing with Plue.  
"Elie… I brought you some food." He announced.  
"Oh thank you Let." Elie took the plate. "Have you seen Haru at all?"  
"He's out on the…"  
"What does he look like? I mean, is he angry or what?" She sounded quite concerned.  
"Well, he feels sorry about beating that Demon Card flunky. But there's something else… I can't tell what it is, but there is something on his mind. And its troubling him immensely."  
"Oh I knew there was something wrong! That's why he's been acting so strange." She moaned. "Let, what can we do?"  
"For now, nothing. But I think it would be wise to talk to him tomorrow. We should badger him until he talks."  
"All right then."  
Let excused himself and left, and Elie drew her knees to her chest. An arm reached out and hugged Plue.  
  
  
Out on the deck, Haru continued writing in the journal. He felt extremely tired – he was aware it was very late- but he was determined to finish this.  
He looked at the page before him with drooping eyes, at the last paragraph he had written. It was something he had never wanted to put down, but somehow, he had. Looking at his statement, he knew it was the last thing he wanted to do… yet also, he knew it would be needed.  
For her sake.  
He tried to come up with some kind of counter argument, but as the deck lights dimmed, sleep overcame him before he knew it, and he slumped against the railing.  
  
  
Elie suddenly felt herself wake. She was frightened, she didn't normally wake up this suddenly.  
She looked at her watch on the side table. It was 1:30 am. Not feeling able to sleep, she decided to take a short walk. She got out of bed, being careful not to wake Plue. As she tip-toed out, she picked up her belt and ton-fa guns, and put them on. She didn't like the idea of being surprised by another Demon Card attack.  
She stepped out, the night air still rather warm. Therefore, she could go out in her thin nightshirt. As she padded softly around the moonlit deck, her thoughts were entirely on Haru. This whole bizarre attitude he displayed around her was really starting to worry her. She could never stand to see anyone upset, let alone Haru. And she knew that he needed help. Even if he didn't like her the way she felt for him, she would help him with this problem, whatever it was.  
Somehow, fate had drawn them together. The Rave Master and the reincarnation of Resha Valentine. And in this partnership, she had found the one person who made her truly happy. If only it could be more…  
She stopped when she saw Haru, sleeping against the bow of the ship. The large trenchcoat he wore flapped slightly in the breeze, and his hair wafted around his face. Elie sighed. For all the toughness he displayed, he could still look rather cute.  
She walked quietly up, knelt down next to him, and stroked his face. He shifted slightly, and she got a small buzz, touching him like this while he didn't know.  
"Oh Haru." She said softly. "I wish you could see I want to help you. I wish you could see… how much I care about you.."  
She moved over so she was by his side, and leant her head onto his shoulder. "I want to tell you… but I don't know if you want me…."  
He shifted, and as he did, something heavy fell out from under his arm. She picked up the object, and realised it was a book.  
'Haru's Diary' was written in ink pen on the leather cover.  
He heart skipped a beat. Haru had a diary, somewhere were he wrote about his thoughts. She was surprised she'd never seen him write in it before. Had he kept it hidden? Maybe this contained the answer to what was bothering him.  
The rational part of her mind told her that this was Haru's and undoubtedly it was private. She shouldn't really invade on his privacy. But her heart screamed that this would enable her to help him.  
And besides, who didn't want to take a look inside of the thoughts of the person they loved?  
She opened the first page….  
  
Well, this is the first page of my new journal, my written account of the adventure that has been placed upon me. My quest to find the Legendary Stone Rave, and restore peace to the land.  
Sounds just like a manga, right? I still can't believe this is real, this is happening to me. I have become a hero.  
And right now, I'm totally lost.  
This city is huge. I've never seen anything like this in my life. I'd seen the pictures, but to be down here, among the crowd and bustle… amazing. Yet also slightly annoying. People keep tripping on my legs as I write this.  
At least the large crowds will keep me hidden from any Demon Card. I figure that red-haired guy who attacked the island is looking for me and Plue, and guards will probably be out in force. I'd best not stay in this city too long. I'll just see a few sights, then see if I can find this Musica guy and get the Eisonmeteor repaired.  
I haven't a clue where I'm going, yet I've never been more excited. This will be cool.  
  
Elie realised that this was from when he came to Hip Hop city, the first city he had ever been to. Where his quest had begun. Where they had met….  
She read further, coming to an entry dated at later that very day…  
  
Man, the first city I come to, and already I'm in trouble. Though it was all Plue's fault. If he hadn't pigged out on those sweets and got captured by the owner, who sold him to a dog track, I wouldn't be here, sitting in a dusty hole miles below the city with only a mad miner and an even nuttier girl for company.  
Let me explain. I tracked Plue down to this dog track. Well maybe slaughter house would be the better word. They had all kinds of torture devices to make the dogs run. Anyway, after I found Plue, the owner attacked me, this Demon Card member who had a Dark Bring which turned him into smoke. Obviously, I couldn't attack him, so I ran into this nearby casino to hide and come up with a plan. Me and Plue, we ducked under the tables and started crawling to stay out of sight. The next thing I know, I walk straight between this girl's legs. Thank God I was distracted enough not to see her panties.  
This girl went berserk, complaining that I had ruined her winning streak at the roulette table. She was about to throttle me, when the Demon Card guy stormed in. She then got out these guns.. shaped like those nightstick thingies, and started shooting the place up. I was in the dirt begging not to get hit by debris. Then the smoke man attacked her. And I was not standing for THAT!  
Rave's power knocked him out long enough for me to destroy the Dark Bring. Boy was I pleased. The second Demon Card I had beaten.  
Plue got me a dog cart to get me away from there, but the girl with the guns jumped in there too….  
So here we are, hiding in a sewer with a miner who says she can dig us a way out to the docks. This weird girl is now playing with Plue….  
  
Elie blinked. Haru had thought she was weird? Then again, their first meeting hadn't exactly been perfect, him appearing between her legs and she going off the handle and calling him pervert. Still, she was beginning to see herself as he saw her…   
  
She's nothing like any of the girls on Garage Island. I mean, I've never seen such long legs. And her boobs are huge! It amazes me that she could run back there without falling over. Despite that, she's pretty small and cute, though she's a real loudmouth. Elie… that's her name… has been thanking me for saving her since we came into this dank hole. I guess she's grateful, even though she complains she could fight for herself.  
Plue seems to really like her for some reason. Guess he's got good taste in women.  
Right now though, I have to figure out what to do once we get out of here…  
  
Elie's face went bright crimson. She could hardly believe Haru had written this stuff about her. Haru was hardly the type to think about sex, at least in her mind.  
And her boobs weren't THAT big.  
She sighed, and flipped to the next page.  
  
Well, now I don't have to travel alone with Plue anymore. Elie has decided to join me. Why? I'm not really sure….  
She told me earlier, that she couldn't remember her past life, that she has amnesia. I admit, I didn't believe her… but she told me about it with such sincerity and loss in her voice, that I really couldn't doubt she was telling the truth. And stupidly, I offered to let her come with me and Plue on our quest.  
I mean, I don't know why. I know that having a partner besides Plue would be great. I don't relish the thought of doing this alone. But… I'm about to take on Demon Card. I she wants to find her memories, she could surely find a safer way than staying with me.  
Ah well, we're stuck with each other now. I guess I'll just have to see if we can be friends…  
  
Elie read the passage, touched that even back then, he was concerned for her safety.  
She read forward, noting events such as when they had first met Musica (and he had referred to him as a vain pretty boy) the events of meeting Musica's grandfather, getting the Eisonmeteor repaired and defeating Lance, and when they met Griffon and Tanchimo. (And where Haru ranted for about a page about the ridiculousness of letting a pervy blue blob lead them toward Rave.)  
The next large paragraph she came to was dated shortly after they had defeated Go and Rosa. She chuckled, remembering what a joke those two were when they were in the employ of Demon Card. Still, they had proved to be pretty nice after they had learned the error of their ways, and a while later, they joined the good guys. This entry seemed to be dated the night before they entered the mountain where they found the second Rave.. and Shuda….  
  
Man its good to rest. I couldn't sleep until I knew that perv Griff was asleep. God knows the last thing Elie need is that creep crawling around her chest…  
Ah, I shouldn't be so hard on Griff. After all, he did lead us to this place, and after I explained to him about Rave, he got totally excited and demanded to travel with us. Guess he's got the adventure bug too.  
But right now, I'm concerned about Elie.  
She was really upset after that whole incident, apparently, she got a vision, or an old memory. She says it was her being hurt by a tall man who could command lightning. She was totally spooked, so when she heard about how Go was controlling the weather, she rushed out, thinking it was the man in her memory.  
She seems worried, but she's asleep now, and looks really peaceful.  
Funny. Elie seemed really annoying at first, but now, she's become the closest friend I've ever had.  
I never really had that many close friends back home. Sure I've got buddies, but I tend not to get into their games and activities easily. And while Ken, the guy who owns the Tsubomi Café is close, he's more like a father figure…  
Father….why am I thinking of him… I doubt I'll meet him on this trip.  
Anyhow… Elie has become a really good friend. She risked herself for me quite a few times. And even though she gets in trouble sometimes she always tries her best to fight back, and if she can't, just keeps smiling and takes it head on.  
She's got to be the bravest woman I've ever met. I imagine she's gone through quite a bit trying to find her memories.  
How long has that been, I wonder? Months, years? It seems sad that she'd gone through all that alone. Maybe that's why she was so eager to join me.  
She wanted a friend…   
  
Elie blinked at this statement, amazed that Haru had found the truth. True, she had followed him as he was going to the similar circles she wanted to go to find her past, but he had figured out the true reason. She had wanted to travel with someone, anyone. Just to have some company, someone who would understand.  
Suddenly, she felt so glad Haru had met her as he had. They could very well have not met each other. Another thing for her 'we met by fate' theory.  
She flipped to the next page. This one was dated about a day after the gang had escaped Shuda's battleship, and found the second Rave.  
She was surprised by the first sentence.  
  
What the hell am I doing? This is insane.  
I shouldn't be here, travelling around looking for some stupid sacred stone.  
I should be back home, doing chores and fishing, hanging with my friends and my sister, not here.  
Why me? Why did Rave choose me to be its heir?  
I'm no hero. And I never will be.  
  
Elie gasped. This didn't sound like the Haru she knew and loved. Haru was upbeat about everything. This sounded like a man who had tired of his lot.  
No. Surely Haru didn't hate being the Rave Master. She knew it was a big responsibility, but did he hate it…?  
  
I accept the fact that I am the Rave Master. I accept the fact that I have to stop Dark Bring. But I don't understand why the stone didn't stay with Shiba? He's a warrior, a much better one than I will ever be. I… can't do this.  
Yesterday, while we were searching for the second Rave, we were in an underground cave system. And everything seemed to go wrong. First we got lost. Then we met some guy, Snieder, who said he was stuck down here, but knew a way out. We followed him, but it turned out that he was an assassin for Demon Card. Fortunately, Musica came up and saved us, (Yep, he's back, but at least he got his hair cut so he looks less pretty) but then he insulted me and said I wasn't cut out for the task of Rave Master.  
I almost battered him there, but Elie stopped us. Then Musica said he'd help out with our search.  
As we carried on, I couldn't help but wonder if Musica was right. I should have been more suspicious about Snieder.   
But then… it got worse. We found a door with ancient writing on it (Oddly, Elie could read this perfectly. Maybe she was a teacher before she lost her memories.) Behind it, we found this… giant talking bear with an axe. Seriously.  
He told us that he was called Deerhound, and that fifty years ago, he had been human, and had fought along side Shiba against Dark Bring.   
He told us this sad story… about how he, Shiba and three other knights had battled to the death in a furious battle against Dark Bring's forces. Only Shiba had gone on to take on Dark Bring, and we all know what happened after that.  
But after Rave had split into pieces, the knights were somehow reincarnated as animals, and sent to guard the pieces of Rave until the Rave Master returned. They are waiting for me.  
I was stunned by his story. This guy had given his life to stop Dark Bring. He'd died and then come back to protect Rave.  
Did he have family, friends? How had he been able to just sacrifice himself like he did? Knowing he might never come back? I… don't think I could do that.  
Then he showed me the grave. This massive mass grave of all the soldiers who had battled Dark Bring. Swords were buried in the ground, hundreds of them.  
It hit me then. I wasn't up against just some group of thugs with weird powers. I was facing an evil so powerful, people would rather die fighting it, than be killed doing nothing for it.  
I cried for them. All those men and women. They were real heroes.  
Who am I? Some dumb hick with a big sword.  
I'll never be what they were….  
  
Elie blinked back tears and looked at Haru. She could hardly believe these words had come from the same person.  
Haru was upbeat about everyting, and was almost always smiling. And whenever they faced an enemy, he flung himself head first, determined to win for his friends.  
Was it all a façade? Had he pretended to be a warrior all this time, just to hide his inner sorrow, and lack of confidence? Good God, how had he hidden this all this time? Any normal person would have cracked.  
She wanted to wake him up and demand answers, but if he found out that she'd read his book… how would that affect him?  
No. She would read more. Maybe it got better. It had to get better. She couldn't bear to think Haru was like this…  
She skipped through a few normal entries, then came to a large one. She shivered when she noticed the date. The day after they had been attacked by Sieg Hart  
She hardly thought of that day, the day she almost died. She could still remember slipping into a cold embrace, into darkness. Then Haru had revived her, and she'd never been so glad to see his face. He had been overjoyed as well, in fact, she was certain he had been crying. Just knowing he had fought for her, warmed her heart. She read on…  
  
I feel a lot better than I used to.  
Lately, I've been feeling rotten, useless. I still hadn't gotten over seeing that grave. Or not saving Shuda. It seems funny, feeling bad for one of the Orashion Seis (That's the official name of the Demon Card generals) But even though he was evil, I never wanted him to die. I didn't want that on my conscience.  
But no, that fool just told me to find my father and let go, falling to his death.  
I could have saved him.  
For ages now, I've been depressed, thinking I can never be what people expect me to be, the man who will defeat Dark Bring. I can't beat these guys. I'm just some punk from an island.  
But yesterday, something happened. Something special, which made me see things in a whole new light.  
And I owe it all to Elie. Oh and some time master guy, but I'm not too fond of him.  
It all began while we were at the beach….  
  
From there, it was an account of his battle with Sieg Hart. Elie skimmed through it, she was rather too familiar with this part of the story.  
She came to a certain part….  
  
Somehow, Elie came back to life. And… well, call me a wuss, but when I looked into those bright eyes of hers, I almost cried.  
I had saved her. I had managed to save someone's life. Not just from something like a monster attack she could have gotten herself out off. I'd saved her from the brink of death.   
She looked at me with such gratefulness, and I think, admiration.   
And for just a few minutes, the time it took for Musica to beat Reina, Sieg Hart to apologize to us and guide us to our next location, and us to return to the hotel and put her in bed…. I felt like a real hero.  
Oddly, I felt compelled to just stay by her bed that night, just to see that she would be alright.  
Looking at her on the bed… it hit me just how good-looking she really is….  
Her hair… sometimes it looks brown, but when the sun hits it right…. Its almost like shimmering gold…  
Heh, I'm rambling again…. Back to this morning….  
I made her some breakfast, and as she ate, she kept going on about how brave I had been. I just shrugged of this hero worship. Anyone could have done what I did. (provided they had a magic transforming sword, of course.)  
But she kept going on. She talked in this soothing voice, and just kept praising and thanking me. Even when I told her it was nothing, she kept telling me that no one else but me could have done it.  
I began to feel… better about myself. And after a while, it came to me, that I really was being too hard on myself.  
Or course I couldn't be a hero to everyone. Not everyone would want me to be a hero.  
But if I can be a hero to those how count on me, who believe in me, than that's good enough for me.  
I feel ready. I'll keep my promise to Deerhound. I'll do it for him, for those who died, for Cattleya, Ken, Shiba, Plue, Griff, Musica and Elie.  
It's strange, I never thought that anyone could cure me from what I'd been feeling, but somehow, she made me feel better. This strange, mysterious girl.  
She's so sweet sometimes, I wonder if I'd get diabetes if I licked her. And yet, she's also headstrong, and quick to anger.  
After the events of last night, I now know that she's someone very special.  
I just hope I don't come close to losing her again….  
  
Elie stared at the page in awe. He had been on the brink of total despair, and unknowingly, she had made him feel better about himself. She had encouraged him to carry on in his quest. And from his determination, she'd been encouraged to carry on and find the answer regarding her and Rave's creator, Resha Valentine.  
It was funny. They had met purely by chance, and yet, both of them were connected with Rave. It would have sounded ludicrous before, but after a while, she wondered if maybe fate, or Rave's power had drawn them together. Whatever it was, she was eternally grateful.   
Even if Haru had no feelings of love for her, she was honoured to be his friend.  
The question of what was bothering Haru in the present was still there to be found out, but she felt these old entries gave a clue as to Haru's state of mind. At times, he seemed lost and unsure of himself, a side he never showed. She wondered why he'd never told anyone about his depression. Surly she, Musica or even Plue and Griff would have been able to help. Why hide it.  
The answers had to be here somewhere… she turned the page…  
  
Ah, another sunny day. Things have been pretty quiet since that fight with Sieghart and Reina (apart from meeting these three weird dudes with gigantic asses who tried to rob us) so it's just been wandering toward our next destination, Rabarrier, and enjoying the sun.  
I'm writing this under a tree right now. There's forest and greenery all around us. I'd better take in all in, we're supposed to be reaching desert all the way to Rabarrier from here.  
Musica is right now engaging in his second favourite hobby, after chasing girls, annoying Griff. Those two haven't really hit it off since meeting each other. Maybe because Griff is the only one who can come up with decent smart-alek comebacks to Musica's smart-alek remarks. Plue is eating, as per usual. Makes me wonder if his stomach is really a black hole.  
Elie-chan is sunbathing. I think I'd better wake her before she gets sunburn.  
It's strange, but I can't stop looking at her. It doesn't sound odd… who doesn't just stare at a pretty girl, especially one as amazing looking as Elie-chan  
But I've seen loads of good-looking girls on Garage Island. Hell, I'm the expert of Garage Island's girls. Since I was fifteen, they kept coming up to me, asking for dates and a little more…. (Maybe later, I'll take Musica there. He'll have a field day.)  
But I always refused. And it wasn't just because quite a few of them were shallow. I even turned away the nice ones, the ones I felt I could go with.  
The truth is…. Dating scares me. I mean, I like girls… but I just can't handle myself over them. I don't know what to say or do… I'm afraid of upsetting them.  
I keep thinking back to the day I called my sister a daft cow after an argument. She burst into tears, and I didn't quite understand why. I throw mild insults like that toward Ken and my pals all the time. But I felt bad for making her cry, and apologised.  
I just don't want to let a girl down.   
And really, I can't see myself with a girl right now. Girls are the last thing on my mind. Just about all the girls I've seen on this trip seem to be the same. Reina was a heartless bitch. Melodia was nice, I could see why Musica liked her. But really, they all seemed to be the same.  
Except Elie-chan. She's…. different somehow.  
I don't know why. Maybe it's because, despite all her tough tomboy talk, she is still venerable. Maybe because she is always smiling. Whenever a situation comes up, Elie-chan just smiles and carries on. She's always optimistic. She keeps putting so much faith in me to win the day. I'm not sure if I can live up to that, but whenever she looks at me, I feel compelled to try my best, to fight for her. She's always encouraging us.  
Maybe it's this whole mystery behind her. I keep speculating about what she did in her past. Was she a singer, a scholar, a writer… there's just so many things. Yet its nice to see her like this, totally carefree. It brings out her whole character.  
Heh. She's just too cute for words….  
I've just realised I've been writing about her for a while now. And for some reason, I keep calling her Elie-chan. The weirdest part is, I wasn't even thinking about it. It just flowed out on paper…  
Am I… getting a crush on her?….  
  
Elie gasped. Haru… getting a crush on her?  
She tried to remain calm. After all, a crush isn't a declaration of love. But to know he had thought that about her, even if only for a few days, was the best thing she'd ever heard.  
He looked over at the sleeping Rave Master. She so wanted to talk to him about this. But she couldn't right now, it would be too hard to explain what she'd been doing reading his journal. Plus, maybe it would be for nothing, and he would not want her. Plus, he did look rather cute sleeping…  
She was about to turn the page, intent on finishing this mystery, when she realised what the date on the page was. Suddenly, she froze.  
She thought back about when Haru had been depressed over Shuda's death and the grave. His words had been so melancholy.   
What on Earth would he have written about the most awful experience of his life?  
The week he found his father, Gale Glory.  
The day Gale died. 


	3. All I Need

Groove Adventure Rave: The Journal  
By Adam Carr  
  
Groove Adventure Rave is copyright of Konami and Kodansha. No infringement is intended.  
  
  
Okay, part three, and for all your romantics out there, you should like this one.  
Romance is still a genre I'm trying to get better at, and I hope this isn't too cheesy for your tastes. As always, give me feedback and reviews. They do help me get better.  
Also, I didn't write the song in this story. I and Haru suck at songwriting. This song is The One by DeeDee. Copyright of her.  
Enjoy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The air was colder now, and she huddled her knees to her chest in order to gain some warmth through her thin nightshirt.  
Elie took a deep breath. It was pointless being afraid of this. After all, Haru had coped with his father's death pretty well…. Outwardly.  
But what had he been thinking. She was afraid that he was still depressed, even more than after Shuda had died… well, had apparently died.  
"Come on." She berated herself. "Haru… he may be vulnerable, but not that much. He would have coped. And if he hasn't…. I'll help him. Whatever it takes to make him feel better."  
She turned the page, and read through some text regarding their arrival to Rabarrier, and their meeting with the town's guardians Solacido and Remi. Then, she found what she was looking for….  
  
I cannot believe this.  
I…. I've found my dad.  
Ever since that fight with Shuda, I've been wondering if I would find Father. And I was utterly terrified I would. Shuda had said he worked for Demon Card, and when Remi told me the leader of Demon Card is called Gale… well, I ran straight to their headquarters. I had to know. I know I don't know much about Dad, but I'll refused to believe that he would join them. Sister told me he had gone to look for Rave. Why would she lie?  
Thankfully, it was not the case. It turns out that King, the leader of Demon Card, happens to have the same name as Dad. In fact, when the two had a little duel with each other, he said something about the two being friends as kids.  
I had trouble believing that. How could Dad associate himself with the ruler of Demon Card?  
We didn't get much chance to find out. King summoned some kind of power, and the whole tower transformed. Right before us, this massive building just morphed into something from a nightmare.  
In fact, that's were I'm writing this from, in the lobby. Good thing I brought this with me. We're taking a breather, before we head for the top of the tower and face King. Together, the two of us should be able to defeat him.  
I'm looking at Dad now, while he's examining his sword. It's weird, I would have thought he would have been a lot more talkative. Surely he wants to know what I've been doing the last few years.  
He hasn't talked much. In fact, the only time I've seen him smile was when he rescued me from a long drop, and asked for my help in defeating King.  
I could understand that he's concerned about the upcoming battle, but he can't be that concerned. He tells me he'll explain everything after its all over.  
But really, I wonder if he really cares at all. I look at him, and his eyes just look so haunted.  
What's happened to him these last few years? Why did he never come home? Does he know Mother is dead? What's his connection with King?  
I don't think he's about to tell me soon. I guess we're just going to have to beat King.  
But this waiting… it feels horrible. I just want to get to know him. I've don't know what it's like to have a Father. That has been one of the things I always wanted. Now my Dad is here, and he doesn't seem interested.  
All I can do is have faith and hope this turns out all right…..  
  
Elie read the passage with sadness. Haru must have heartbroken when his reunion didn't turn out as planned. But… the aftermath of the battle with King…. How had he coped? She turned the page to the next entry. It was dated the day after Gale's death…..  
  
It's not fair. It's just not fair.  
My father is dead. And all for nothing.  
When we got to King, he explained the whole thing to us. How this whole thing with the ultimate Dark Bring was just a decoy to get me and Dad here… so I could watch him die.  
He told me all about the origins of Demon Card. How he and Dad started it as a peacekeeping force, but then Dad left and married Mum on Garage Island. King meanwhile, began twisting Demon Card for his own power-gaining purposes, using the Dark Brings.  
Dad pleaded with him to give up, but he wouldn't. So Dad called the army in to arrest him. But it all went wrong. They killed King's wife and son. And so, he spent the rest of his life plotting against my father. He had placed a Dark Bring in Father's head…. And then….. he….. he……..  
  
The writing began to turn shaky, and the passage ended. Elie could imagine why. She had been shocked about the revelation of King killing Haru's mother as anyone.  
After a lengthy pause, the writing continued….  
  
It is still hard to cope with. The fact that I know the true cause of Mother's death….. that fiend King…. She was just an innocent in all this…  
When he said he had killed her, I went berserk. I pounced on King and tried to rip him apart. This monster… he had decimated lands for his twisted means, tried to hurt my friends, and now I knew about his horrible revenge. He had hurt me more than that sword of his ever could. I wanted him dead.  
But as I prepared to strike him, all that I had heard came into focus. And it hit me. This was what he wanted.   
For me to kill him, to lose to the horror he had inflicted on my family.  
This whole thing… it could have all been avoided…. Dad tried to stop King, but as a result, placed him on a hollow path of revenge.   
Maybe that was what he wanted. To either kill me, or me kill him as a result.  
When it hit me, I was kinda stunned. I had attacked before I even knew what I was doing.  
The rage toward him was still there, but on a different focus. If I had to kill him, I'd do it for no other reason than to just stop his insane plans. Just to stop Dark Bring once and for all, and return home with Dad….  
Heh, sounds simple enough. But in the back of my mind, somehow I knew there wouldn't be a happy ending. At least, not the one I desired.  
At that point, Elie-chan had joined us, and she gave me the second piece of Rave. With it, Plue was able to give us a protective shield, and I managed to get an edge on King using the new Melforce sword. But then King pulled his trump card.  
He used his Dark Bring power to transform into this… I don't know…. Beast like visage of himself. The way he fought was mad. He just kept coming at us with these claws… our blows did nothing, while he kept slashing… the look in his eyes… I'll never forget it. It was of pure rage.  
But together, Dad and I finally defeated him. Dad delivered the fatal blow, but before King died… Dad said that he still considered him his friend.  
I was stunned by that…. Despite all that King had done to him, he had looked past all the hatred, and seen King as the desperate man he had become.  
At that moment, I admired my Dad like no one else before. That courage, the way he had sacrificed his way of wife to protect me and Cattleya… that was the type of guy I wanted to be. I was so happy. Now we could go home and be a family again.  
But then it…… and then he…. Why?…… Why die just to save me……  
It's not fair……..  
  
Elie wiped her eyes. She could still remember how Haru had cried after they had freed him from the rubble of the tower, where Gale had died saving him. For the days afterward while they rested in Rabarrier, he had just stared out the window like a ghoul, or slept in his bed. She had stayed with him all that time, she and the others comforting him when needed.  
It was during that time with him, she realised, that her attraction to him had started. She had seen that even he could be hurt, and even he, who protected everyone, needed help when he was in trouble. For a while, she saw him as not the Rave Master, just a normal, kind boy named Haru.  
And when she had seen him outside, practicing with his father's sword, she had never felt more elated, relieved that he was alright.  
But was he really all right? Returning to reality, she turned to the next paragraph, which was dated several days later.  
  
It still hurts. I thought I would have gotten over this by now, this pain I feel inside. It's like some sickness, it keep following me.  
I replay it over in my mind. I know I couldn't have saved him. I know he did it just to save me…  
But I wish he was here. I wish he could tell me about his travels. I wish I could tell him about all I've done these past years. I wish we could go home and we could see our old house and he could see how much Cattleya has grown up and see Mother's grave….  
Then I remind myself that he's gone, and the pain hits again.  
But I can't let it get to me. I won't become like King.   
Dad told me to carry on and save the world. He trusted me to bring peace no matter what. And I can't just stand by and let Dark Bring – the real cause of all this misery- get away with my parents death.  
But it's hard. I want him hear, so he could teach me to be a better fighter, to guide and support me….  
At least all my friends have been there. Everyone has been really supportive, even when I've shouted back at them. Even Let, who tells me he lost his girlfriend, has been a great help.  
But Elie-chan was the best. Despite the fact that I told her to leave me, she just stayed by my side. All the while, she just kept comforting me. And eventually, I got past that stage of self despair and felt better.  
Maybe she understands this better than most. She too, has never known what its really like to have a father. Or a mother. It pains me to think she has no parents, or the ones she cannot remember have forgotten about her.  
I hate the fact she has all this over her head. The Etherion, the forgotten past, Resha… and now Demon Card. A girl as kind as her… she doesn't deserve any of it.  
But we've all suffered loss and pain because of Demon Card. Musica lost his family. Let lost his girlfriend…. Heck, even Griff got bullied on his home island.  
I want to stop it. Stop all this suffering for my friends, for me.  
Dad….. Mum…… If you can hear me…. I promise…. I won't let you down. I'll stop Dark Bring.  
I'll stop everyone's suffering.  
  
Elie smiled. She felt at ease knowing Haru was not totally lost over his father's death. He was hurting still, but at least she and the others could help him through. And she promised herself, that when ever he needed her, she would be there for him.  
But still, that question lingered in her mind. What did he feel for her? She felt slightly selfish for thinking about it now she'd read about his inner turmoil, but still, it nagged her. She had to know.  
She flipped through the pages until she found the date of the next pivotal event in their quest, their arrival in the land of Symphonia. The date she found was of the day before they first entered the Edel Lake Casino….  
  
Ever get that feeling something's wrong with you, but you have no idea what? I mean, you know it's not a sickness, and you know you're not depressed or unhappy or anything, but you know your behaviour is different than normal. You act and do some out of character things, but you can't explain why.  
That's been happening to me lately.  
See, all this morning, we've been doing jobs around the town we're in to earn enough cash to buy our way into a passage through this massive storm. Musica and me have been washing dishes, Elie-chan entered a bikini contest…. Hardly dignified, but we need to get to Symphonia, where the next piece of Rave should be.  
But while I was resting, Elie-chan suggested to us that we should go to this flying casino over Edel Lake, and win some cash. We all agreed….  
Actually, it wasn't exactly like that. She told me first before the others. And she didn't really suggest it.  
She… asked me out.  
  
Elie gasped. She DID remember that day. It was then, that her true love for him had begun. She smiled giddily, remembering Haru's reaction…  
  
….And before I even knew what I was saying, I said yes I would love too. She squealed happily, and flashed that lovely smile of hers before running off…..  
Er… yeah, and I was just standing there, wondering why I said that. I mean, we have to get to Symphonia. This wasn't meant to be a pleasure jaunt.  
But after a while, I just decided to try and enjoy the night. I honestly don't get what Elie-chan see in gambling. Why risk loads of money on something you have no control over?  
But then things got really weird. Later on, Elie-chan asked me to come with her to get some new clothes for tonight. And again, I just said yes before I was thinking about it. I didn't know why. I hate shopping with my sister. It's a complete bore.   
But when we got to this store, I felt compelled to watch her try on all these dresses. She must have gone through at least fifty. And I just kept watching her come out with new ones on, like some kind of tiny fashion show.  
I was captivated. No matter what outfit she came out in, she just looked… words can't describe. The way she walked, the way her hair swayed and her skin shone… the way her eyes twinkled every time I said I liked it… totally gorgeous.  
And when she thanked me… I'd never felt so happy…  
I've keep acting odd around her. I keep calling her Elie-chan. It's driving me nuts!  
Musica keeps hinting on me to just say I like her. I mean, really like her.  
But… I can't like her. Not that way.  
She's just my friend. My very close friend. I can't just ruin that just because I find her beguiling.   
This date thing… I'll have to go along. But I don't think we can be serious. I can't really see a future for us two, apart from friendship.   
Right now, I have to get my suit…  
  
Elie stared at the statement for the longest time…. As if willing for it not to exist.  
She couldn't… didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe Haru was suppressing his feelings with no intention of telling her. Just for the sake of friendship.  
Couldn't he see? Didn't he realise how much she cared for him? Was he that dense, or ignorant?  
She laid the book on her lap, and sobbed quietly. Her dream now seemed a far off reality. Was this why Haru was acting strange? He was trying to avoid his feelings for her? She felt so… unwanted. In frustration, she threw the book onto the deck.  
She then blinked as she looked at the page it had opened at. On one page, was a photo of her and Haru at Symphonia Castle… Haru was giving her a reassuring hug, and she looked to be enjoying it.  
She then remembered that hug. It was after their first encounter with Lucia, King's son, and the Master of the supreme Dark Bring, Sinclair. She had nearly believed Lucia would have killed her, but again, Haru had defended her.  
His selfless defence. The way he had comforted her when the painful memories of Resha had begun to surface. Had that been the concern of a friend… or something more?  
That day… was the day she had finally given in to her feelings. The day she had stopped seeing Haru as her friend… and began to love him. Love him for his dopey, yet heroic attitude, his kindness, his devotion to those he cared about…. Ever since she had met him, her unusual life was no longer filler with loneliness. Through him, she now had friends, hope for the future…. A grasp for life.  
It was impossible not to fall for him. And yet, she couldn't tell him. Even though she was always hanging around him or discretely flirted sometimes… he just didn't give any indication that he wanted more that friendship.  
And now she knew that he didn't want to. She just wanted to give up hope right there and then. But a feeling within her, compelled her to read this all the way to the end. Perhaps the more recent events would explain Haru's current state of mind.  
Sighing, the read the page….  
  
Today has officially been the scariest day ever. I mean it. I've been nervous before, but still, I was able to keep the fear in check. The battle against King was the most serious foe I'd taken on, next to Sieg Hart, and though I was nervous, I was able to hold it down with my determination to beat him.  
But after we got to Symphonia, we met someone… a guy more menacing that anyone I've ever faced.   
He calls himself Lucia.   
When he appeared, it was out of nowhere… and he kissed Elie. Right there, before we had a chance to stop him. And I just flew into a rage and attacked him. Again, me acting before thinking when around her…  
But before I got to him… he threw Elie away and pulled out this sword…. King's sword, Decalogs. I was stunned. How the hell had he gotten hold of it?  
He grabbed Elie, and summoned us to try and catch him. At that point, I was ready to tear him apart.  
We managed to catch up to him, barring a few showdowns with the Orashion Seis. I went one on one with this Lucia. I thought I could take him… he seemed rather cocky…  
But the sword then transformed like mine can, just like King did. He was obviously commanding a strong Dark Bring.  
We fought like demons. But no matter what I did, I just couldn't get a hit on him. I used every sword I could, but he just kept countering me. It was all I could do to defend myself.  
And through it all, he never said a word. No comments, no insults, no cheesy lines like every other enemy I'd faced… nothing… even Sieg Hart had been more vocal than this guy. I was starting to get scared. If I couldn't stop him, what would he do to Elie-chan or the others?  
But the worst part was when we clashed swords, and I got to see into his eyes….  
My God…. I'll never get those out of my mind. They weren't filled with determination like Sieg's or filled with bloodlust like King or Lance's….  
They were yellow… but they looked dead. No emotion whatsoever, just these blank yellow eyes. It was like… he had no soul.  
Was this the Dark Bring? Had all that power turned hi m into some kind of soul less monster?   
Somehow, I managed to beat him off. But he swore he'd be back for a rematch.  
I was breathless, shaking from the fear and adrenaline. I don't know how I had beaten him, but he had almost gotten me. I'd never been so close to death.  
But as scared as I was for my life… I found I was more worried for Elie-chan.  
She was feeling ill the whole time…and during that fight, she told me that she got memories.. of Resha Valentine.  
She was totally scared, and watching her cry… I somehow felt her fear. I just got this urge to hold her.  
I felt slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, it felt nice. The warmth of her body, the way it felt under my hands….  
Man, I hope she never reads this. She might think I'm some kind of stalker.  
But it is unnerving. I… keep having dreams about her.  
These dreams… well, they're not entirely unpleasant, but I can't quite understand them. Are they telling me something?  
Right now, the group has to figure out what to do next. I'd better join them and check on Elie-chan.  
If that Lucia comes back… I'll be ready for him….  
  
Elie sighed. He dreamed of her. And he had no clue why.  
"I should just give up." She thought sadly. "It's obvious we'll only ever be friends."   
Haru was wither totally clueless, afraid of relationships, or just not into dating. All he wanted from her was friendship. But if that was all she could give him, so be it. She couldn't bear to be apart from him.  
She flipped the page, wondering what else he had wrote. She noted the next date written was the day they had met Seria the Mermaid… and begun their battle against the Dark Oni, Doryu. She suddenly felt frightened as she remembered that day, for two reasons. It had been the day she had been captured by Doryu and his sidekick Ogre. And also, when she had noticed Seria getting a bit too close to Haru… She was now deathly afraid that maybe Haru had a thing for the blue-haired mermaid. It sounded silly, but still….   
  
Man, this is weird. I'm writing this underwater, yet the book isn't even damaged. A result of Seria's magic…  
Seria? Oh, she 's this cute mermaid we've just met. She's taken us to her underwater town, and is using some kind of magic to allow us to breath and speak underwater. Pretty cool. I just wish we had met under better circumstances. Her town has been destroyed by a group called Onigami, a gang of demons separate from Demon Card.  
Apparently, they want to drain the mermaid's magic to power some super weapon, and have kidnapped them all. Needless to say, we're all not pleased about this, though Let says we should continue on with out quest for Rave, and Elie-chan doesn't seem to like Seria much. Hard to see why. She's really rather kind.  
Arrrgh… Why did I have to mention her name. Lately, I can't get Elie out of my head. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about her. It's really starting to worry me. These thoughts about that perfect body, that sunny disposition, her smile…  
See? I'm even writing about her! I can't stop myself! Even when I look at Seria, who wears nothing but a bikini top and a smile, I still see her in my mind.  
Ah, maybe this new mission of ours will help me straighten my head out….  
  
The next entry was only a page away. And it sounded urgent.  
  
Oh man, It's all going wrong.  
These Oni are tougher that we thought. The leaders, Doryu and Ogre snuck into this base while me and Let were busy with their troops. Looking round, we found Musica had gone missing. All we could find was his necklace, which he never leaves. Plue seemed upset when we found him. He managed to explain to us via Griff that Doryu had made Musica disappear. I didn't quite understand, but it sounds bad. I hope he's okay…. But also, Doryu and Ogre have taken Elie and Ruby.  
What a fool I am… I should have paid more attention… watched out for my friends….  
I have to stay focused. Griff's gotten hold of a submarine, so we can catch them. I just hope we're not too late….  
But I feel sick. I don't know… it's like a dull ache in my chest… I don't know what it is… I wish Elie was here now. I know she would be fussing over me by now, or teasing me just to make me feel better.  
Funny…. I already miss her….  
  
The rest of this page, and the next one, were completely blank. Elie pondered on this for a second, so far Haru had left no page blank. She glanced at Doryu's name and shuddered.  
She had little recollection of what happened in Doryu's lair, which was probably a good thing. All she could remember was laying in a cold space, feeling extremely tired. No doubt the exhaustion coming from being used to power Doryu's cannon. The group had told her that they had been looking for her for three days.  
Three days caged in that place, haunted by the memory of Musica disappearing into another dimension, and the thought that the same might happen to Haru.  
But again, Haru had prevailed.  
She sighed and turned the page. It was nice the way he rushed to her defence, but surely he could just let her defend for herself if he didn't…..  
Her eyes gazed down to the page she had opened. And she gasped. Her body couldn't move, stunned as she was by the pages she had revealed.  
There were no words on the pages. Both of them were covered with a picture. A pencil drawing.  
Of her. He had drawn her.  
She studied the drawing. It was her, wearing a large shirt which only reached to her thighs… no doubt Haru had little skill in drawing clothes. In fact, the whole picture looked rather sketchy, with obvious eraser marks. But it was clear that he had put a lot of effort into this. He'd gotten her form almost perfect.  
She was confused. What was this about?  
Trembling, she turned the page. And then all breath exited her body. There, on the first line, were the words she longed to hear…  
  
I love her  
  
I've been sitting here in the dark for what feels like ages. I can't sleep. All I feel is lonely, con fused… and something else I can't understand, because it has never happened to me.  
I've been restless these past two days, as we've been looking for Doryu's base. Two days putting up with Let and Griff arguing, and worry about Musica. Ruby and Elie. Truthfully, I know Musica and Ruby can look after themselves… but Elie-chan…. God I miss her.  
Ever since she was taken, I've just felt so useless. And for a while, I didn't know why. I knew things were boring without her to cheer us up, but even I thought I could put up with a few days without her jokes. I guess not.  
Tonight, I just felt totally down. I couldn't stand it. Usually, we would talk for ages, our whole group. But now they're missing…  
I stared at the book for so long, trying to think of something to do in it. I decided to draw, just to distract me. All I wanted was to doodle.  
But instead, I drew… her. I just felt compelled to draw Elie.  
Something took me over. I wanted to do the best picture possible. I thought of my best memory of her. Just seeing her smile and look cute as she always does.  
When I finished, I looked at what I'd drawn… and I felt a little better. Just seeing her again, if only on paper, brought back a good mood. But she was still far away, and I wanted her next to me.  
Right there, it hit me. I need her. I need her to life the doldrums from my life. I need her to brighten the place with her smile.  
I love her.  
I sat there and thought about her. All the different facets of her.  
I knew she was beautiful. But I never really appreciated just how stunning she really is. The way she moves, it's so graceful.  
Her curves, no matter what she wears, no matter how dirty or scarred she gets, it all just seems to flow together, from that golden hair of hers, to her legs. Kinda like a sculpture. Heh, sounds stupid I know, but I've never described someone like her before, so I'm rather inept.  
But she is not all looks. I thought that from the start, but there are woman who look just as good as she does…  
No, it's not her body (not totally) It's just her.  
I love the way she whines cutely when she doesn't get her way. I love that she is always smiling, and just does whatever with great determination. I love that she lets nothing stop her when she wants something. I love that she always cheers us on and supports us. I love that even when things seem down, she just has to smile and everything seems alright again.  
She's not perfect. She can be stroppy, annoying, childish… like anyone else I guess. And then there's that damn Etherion.  
It's not fair to her. She deserves to be happy always. And let, she has no memories, no way of finding her parents, and a magic within her that could kill her. She gets upset when she thinks about those things. And I hate to see her upset. When she cries, it's like she's in the worst pain imaginable. And it hurts me too. She needs happiness. In her unusual life, it brings out the best in her.  
Sometimes I wonder if we were fated to meet. I go crawling under a casino table, and meet a girl who is not only connected to Rave, but extremely cute and loving too. I mean, what are the chances?  
Why didn't I see it sooner? Looking back, I guess I started feeling for her soon after that fight with Sieg Hart. Seeing her asleep.. she wasn't the tough, sexy tomboy Elie. Just a lonely girl who needed help. And after the fight with Lucia.. damn, I was falling for her and I didn't know it.   
I'm a fool. I could have found something, but now she's gone.  
Damn, now I'm angry. I keep thinking I should have saved her, and stopped Doryu and Ogre. I should have tried harder.  
But I'll try now. I won't rest until I find her, and all our friends. Screw Rave, it can wait another fifty years if it has to.   
I won't give up. Elie-chan, I will find you. And no one, not Doryu, Lucia or anyone will stop me….  
  
Elie dropped the book, and stared at the page with tear-filled eyes. Hands shot to her mouth to suppress a loud gasp.  
All at once she felt euphoric. Glee swept over her instantly.   
He loved her. All the while he had seemed to be just a friend, he actually loved her. He cared for in a way no one else had ever done.  
She looked at the sleeping teen with all new admiration. She wanted to wake him, tell him that she mirrored his desire…  
But something still bothered her.  
"What? You know he loves you!" She screamed in her head. "Just tell him and end all this pretense."  
That was it. She didn't understand why Haru never told her himself he loved her. She read it in the book, but she wanted to hear the words from his mouth. She wanted him to declare it to both of them, not just write in a book.  
"What's stopping you?" She breathed.  
She grabbed the book again. There had to be some reason. It was harder to read, her mind distracted by the wonderful thought that the man she cared utterly for was devoted to her too. It was all she ever wanted. But for now, she couldn't have it. Not yet. First, she needed to help him.  
She noticed the dates were getting closer to the current day….  
  
Well, after that little adventure with the mermaids, we're back on track, and with a brand new Rave. I'm curious as to what this one will do. In the last battle with Doryu, I managed to unlock the eighth form, Million Suns. Only two more to get.  
The mermaids were kind enough to give us a boat to continue our quest in. Not as comfortable as Musica'a airship, buy hey, can't be choosy. Seria was really sad to see us go… in fact, she kissed me.  
I feel slightly bad, since I reacted badly to it. I figure Seria developed some kind of crush on me back there, and though she is a lovely woman, I can't really see myself with her. Apart from the whole human-mermaid thing…. My heart is already taken.  
Ah well. I'm sure Seria will find someone for her. She's too nice not to have men take notice of her.  
She won't have problems. Unlike me.  
I know I love her. Hell, when we found her, weakened because of Doryu's cannon, I actually cried. I was just so happy to see her in the flesh again, and it made me realise she's more beautiful than I ever imagined.  
I almost told her right there and then, but suddenly, Doryu challenged me to a duel.  
And afterwards, while we were celebrating with the mermaids, I plucked up the courage to tell her. But I couldn't.  
For one thing, she wore this tiny green bikini, and the way she moved in the water… well, lets just say it got hard to concentrate. In fact, all these naughty thoughts kept ringing in my head, and I couldn't control my embarrassment. I never even imagined I could have those thoughts. No one else has made me think like that.  
But there was something else… a fear… I can't explain it, but for an instant, I was deathly afraid that she might refuse me.  
Then I turned tail and danced with Seria.  
God I felt bad. Maybe she had wanted to dance with me. Guess I'll never know…..  
  
"But I did. I did!" Elie said loudly to the page. Even though Seria was her friend, she had felt extremely jealous that Haru had danced with her.  
But at least, knowing he had been scared, comforted her somewhat. She was still scared at this whole concept of being loved. She had no idea what to do…  
What would happen when she told him how she felt? If she could get the courage up.  
She shelved the question for later, and continued reading…..  
  
But I've got an idea. I figure I just have to pull all the stops out. Really sweep her off her feet.  
I bought a pendant for her from Periall Village. It'll look amazing on her. But to really win her heart, I'm gonna sing a song.  
Yep, I, Haru Glory, will make a fool of myself and sing. But if it makes her smile, it'll be worth it. I just hope she likes the words. It was hard to write this at first, but after a while, it gets kinda natural. Maybe I could make a career out of this…  
  
Attached was a piece of paper with a song on it…  
  
  
I wonder where you are, when you are far away  
I wanna be with you, every night and day  
I'm looking for an answer in your eyes.  
I'm searching for your love, deep inside  
  
Your eyes, are the ones I'm looking into  
Your voice, is what I hear  
Your lips, are the ones that I've been kissing  
Your touch, is what I need  
  
I wonder how you feel, my love for you is true  
I'd walk a thousand miles, just to be with you  
I'm looking for an answer in your eyes.  
I'm searching for your love, deep inside  
  
Your eyes, are the ones I'm looking into  
Your voice, is what I hear  
Your lips, are the ones that I've been kissing  
Your touch, is what I need  
  
Not bad, eh.? I figure if I could get hold of an electric guitar and hide it on the ship, I could pull it off.  
I just hope Elie's the romantic type….  
  
Elie gasped. This morning, when he gave her the pendant… he had meant to tell her. Expose his love for her. She felt slightly giddy, knowing she had come that close.  
And the song…. It felt so touching. Never before had she believed that a man would at least admire her, let alone pen songs for her.  
She saw that the entry was dated before Jegan had attacked, and Julia had returned to her human form. The group had relocated to Musica's airship.  
She flipped to today's entries. She read about how Haru had chickened out of performing his song, and felt sorry for him. He must have felt extremely embarrassed…  
Her eyes focused on the current entry. This one had been written… only a few hours ago. As she read it, confusion shaped her expression.  
  
God I wish I could get away from all this. Just disappear and not have to worry about Demon Card following me.  
That damn Sinclair… I wish I could destroy it, end all this. But no, I have to keep it with me and make sure Lucia doesn't get it. That bastard, I wish he would leave us alone…  
Today, we got attacked by some Demon Card tool in a ship. He wasn't too hard to get rid off. But he hadn't come after me. He was after Elie-chan.  
Damn it, why her? She's so sweet, so innocent. There is hardly a bad bone in her body. Why the hell does she have to hold the Etherion power?  
Why does she stay with me, and risk her life? She doesn't hate Demon Card, like the rest of us do. She has no reason to fight.  
She doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve her. Not for what I make her put up with.  
I wanted to tell her today. I choked. But now I now the reason why.  
Subconsciously, I knew it could never be.  
It hurts to know that. But I have to put up with it. It's best for her. Her life will be better for it.  
If I have to, I'll carry on with my quest alone, until there's no more danger.  
I'll do it for her…  
  
Elie stared at the page in horror and confusion. She didn't understand.  
He loved her, but now wanted nothing more to do with her?  
What had happened? Why did he sound so miserable? Was it something she had done? The questions rattled around her head, to an extent when she could hardly concentrate on them.  
She turned the page, hoping for more answers. But there were none. This was the last entry.  
Tears flowed from her eyes. She felt lost. What could she do?  
But before she could ponder that, a cry of horror broke the silence.  
"AHHHHHHH!"   
The book was snatched from her hands, and she looked up into the wide eyes of Haru. 


	4. Heart of a Hero

Groove Adventure Rave: The Journal

By Adam Carr

Groove Adventure Rave is copyright of Konami and Kodansha. No infringement is intended.

The final chapter. I'd like to thank anyone who read the story and enjoyed it. I find it hard to put emotions into words, but with your feedback, I do try to get better.

Watch out for the next chapter of my novel 'The Tenshi Quest' and more Rave works from me in the near future. Enjoy!!

Haru's senses returned to him slowly as he woke from slumber. The first thing he noticed was that he was out on the main deck, and it was now night time. The only illumination was the light of the clear moon. He berated himself for staying up so late. Even this late at night, they still had to be alert for any Demon Card attacks. He felt chilly, and pulled his trench coat closer to his body.

As his eyes focused better, he saw the figure who sat on her knees a few feet from him. He immediately recognised her as Elie.

For a second, he was confused as to why she out here so late, and wearing only her nightshirt and belt in this cold air. But then he began to take her in, still in awe of her incredible beauty. Breathing quietly so as not to disturb her, his eyes lingered on the way the shirt clung to her curves, up to her hair, which seemed to shimmer, and her downcast eyes. The bright amber seemed to shine even in the dark.

She had to be some sort of angel. No mortal woman could possibly be that beautiful, and have such kindness and vitality in her soul. The more he looked at her, the more blessed he felt to be in her presence.

"If only things were different…. I would tell her right now….." He thought sadly.

He looked closer at her, wondering what she was looking at. Then he froze in horror.

She was reading his journal!!

A thousand alarms went off in his head. If she read what was in there… what he had written about her….

"AHHHHHHH!!"

He jumped forward and grabbed the book from her hands. Moving back, he clutched it tightly in his arms, and looked at her through fear-filled eyes. She stared at him, looking frightened and confused.

Sadness filled his heart. "It's over." He thought. No doubt she had been insulted, or now knew what he felt and did not feel the same. He wished he could turn back time right now and make sure this never happened. How could he live… if Elie hated him?

"Haru…." Her voice came out with a nervous timbre. No doubt she wanted an explanation. Haru took a deep breath, hoping he could explain this without clueing her in to his feelings.

"Elie-chan… er, don't take any notice of that book. It's just a place to write when my mind wanders. I just write any old thing, it doesn't mean anything…." He rambled.

"Haru….. stop it."

"St…stop what?"

"Stop pretending!" She said out loud. "Stop all this hiding. I read what you wrote. I… I know how you feel…"

He just nodded, his mind still thinking about the pain he had inflicted on himself because of his ignorance. "Oh right. I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, he felt his hand being held. He looked up, to see she had moved closer. Her eyes looked at him tenderly.

"Don't be sorry. I… I was moved."

"Moved?" Haru didn't comprehend this. Wasn't she angry with him?

"Yes."  Elie gave him that bright smile of hers, which made him feel warmer. "I never thought anybody could care about someone like you do for me. The way you turned to me when you were hurt, the way you defend me….  I'm honoured."

Her head lowered. "I mean, sometimes I think I'm kinda useless compared to the rest of the gang, that I don't do much unlike the others." 

She smiled again. "But now I know I can make you happy, that I can help you when you need it, I feel… that I can't be without you."

Haru gasped silently. "You…you mean that?"

"Yes, silly!" She held his hand tighter. "I mean, you wrote a song for me. It wasn't the best in the world… but because you did it just for me…. It's so special."

She looked at him lopsidedly. "Were you really going to play the guitar for me?"

He sniggered nervously. "If I could find one, I would have."

They both laughed. Haru felt relieved. She didn't hate him for what he had written…. But still, she had not commented on the more personal statements about her. And that scared  him. Did she know he loved her?

Elie looked at Haru's face. He looked somewhere between laughing for joy, crying, and utter confusion. No doubt he was as scared of the direction this was going as she was. She wanted to tell him, just to ease his fears and hers, to reveal herself as he had to her, to show her love. But her fears of his reaction, and the question lingering in her mind kept stopping her. 

"Just tell him. Don't ask that question, you know the answer will hurt you…." She thought. But no, it was too strong to deny.

She looked into his eyes. She could see the adoration he projected to her. It made her feel so special. Only for him.

"But Haru…" She forced the words. I don't understand what you wrote in the last part. Why do you feel….. that you have to leave me?"

His eyes registered fear. 

"Please Haru… don't think you're not worthy enough for me… you are. Please… just tell me."

Haru looked at her with hurt eyes.

"Elie-chan… I want to be with you… but it's better that I can't. It's better for you."

"Wh…why?"

He was trembling now, and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You…. you're very precious to me Elie. If I could, I'd just jack this whole Rave thing and take you to my home…. But I can't. I'm the Rave Master and I have to save the world. And that…" He seemed to choke, and she thought she could see a tear in his eye

"That is why I can't be with you."

Elie felt her stomach drop. This couldn't be happening. All those intimate secrets, all those pent up feelings, now he was going to just throw them away?

"Haru… just because you're the Rave Master doesn't mean anything…"

"Yes it does!"  He snapped, stepping back. "I'm tired of you getting hurt because of me!"

"What?" 

Haru's eyes were downcast, not daring to look at her.

"Before you met me, you had a good life. You could go where you wanted, you had fun, you were safe. You didn't have to worry about anything except finding your memories. Then you met me… and now look! Thanks to me, your life is in danger! If you hadn't joined me, you would have never awakened that damn Etherion!

Thanks to me, Demon Card keep trying to kill you. Sieg Hart almost got you. Doryu used you for his weapon. God only knows what Lucia would do to you if he ever got hold of you! He sent that guy after you today!"

He wringed his hands. "I… can't stand it anymore. You don't deserve any of this." He looked at her. "And I won't drag you into my troubles anymore.  And if that means I have to leave you….so be it."

He turned his back to her, his heart already starting to despair. Elie stared at him, her whole body shaking.

Silence lingered in the air for several minutes. Haru wanted to walk away, but something inside made him unable to move. He could feel Elie's stare on him.

"So that's it?" Elie voice rang out sharply. "You're just going to leave me, because you think my life will be better without you."

Haru didn't respond. But when he heard her sob, he turned around to see her standing closer, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Don't you get it Haru?" She cried out. "You are my life!"

And she fell to her knees. Haru instantly swooped down to hold her up. She latched onto his hands.

"Before I met you, I was so lonely. No one would help me find my memories. I was so lost. All I wanted was a friend. That's why I joined you in the first place…." Her eyes focused on him. "I met you, and you became my friend. But now… you're more than that."

"Elie…."

"You've given me so much. You.. you've taught me how to be courageous, to fight for what I believe in, to never give up. I would have never gotten so far without you, never found my link with Resha. You've given me the best friends I could ever have. And most of all, you've given me hope. And you think you're making my life worse?!!"

Elie sank to her knees, still clutching Haru's hands.

"I don't care about my memories anymore! I don't care if I never find them! Because without you…. I have nothing."

She stared into his eyes.

"I love you Haru. Don't you get it?! I love you!"

Then she sobbed into his legs.

Haru stood there dumbly, his mind still wrapping around the words he had just heard. Before, he had only heard them in his imagination. But now, they were real.

She loved him. She loved him, and he was about to cut her out of his life forever, because he loved her. But now…. What he thought was impossible was happening to him right now.

He slowly knelt down, and held Elie as tight as possible The feel of her body next to his, it felt alien, and yet not quite.

"Shhhhh. Please don't cry Elie-chan." He gently brought her face in front of his, and wiped her face of tears. "I love you too much to make you cry."

Realisation hit her bright eyes, and Haru was delighted to see her familiar smile.

"I won't leave you alone again. Ever." He breathed.

Elie said nothing, she just wrapped her arms around him tightly. In that one instant, all her worry about whether she would be loved, just washed away. She revelled in his touch, his warmth.

The two stared deeper into each other's eyes. Slowly, they leaned toward each other, never breaking eye contact, until their faces were millimetres from each other. 

They remained there for several minutes, as both of them shivered, slightly frightened at the future that would soon be before them.

Until Haru finally gathered his courage, and kissed her.

To Elie, the world just blanked out. She felt nothing but Haru's warm caress.  A pleasant tingle raced up her body, and her arms wrapped around his neck to draw him closer.

Haru could hardly believe it. The object of his desire.. was kissing him. And it felt like nothing he'd experienced before. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her skin on his. All his problems, all his worries, they didn't matter anymore. He felt more alive than ever.

His eyes still closed, he felt Elie remove her lips and arms. He opened them, wondering if he had done something wrong, and watched Elie for any reaction. Her amber eyes looked at him adoringly.

She lowered her hands and removed her belt and guns. Then she pulled off her nightshirt.

Haru's eyes jumped out of his head as he took in the sight of her, sitting before him totally naked. He struggled to find his voice.

"El… Elie-ch..chan, what are you…?"

"Shhhh" She wrapped her arms around him, and drew him parallel to her body. Haru found himself holding his breath.

"You've bared your soul to me Haru. I think…  this is the least I can do in return." She kissed him.

Haru tried to come up with an argument as he felt Elie tug off his coat. But as the kiss grew more passionate, he found himself agreeing with her….

"Psst! Boss. Boss!" A voice hissed through the darkness.

Musica pushed himself up from his bed, and came face to face with his second of command of the Silver Rhythm Pirates, Herby. Even through the green shades he always wore, he looked worried.

Musica rubbed his eyes, and checked his watch. "Herby, it's two in the morning. This had better be good…"

"Sorry to wake you boss, but er, we may have trouble. I was doing my rounds, and I spotted something on one of the cameras. You'd better take a look."

"Okay, but if it's another Demon Card loser, I shall be extremely pissed. It's too late for this crap."

The two walked to the ship's security room, were screens displaying camera views around the ship were set up. Herby pointed at the camera view of the front deck of the ship. 

Musica peered closer. It was still dark, but the moonlight still allowed him to just make out objects such as cooling ducts and ropes. But there was something new there. A long, dark object, laid out on the deck. It was impossible to make out what it was in what little light there was. But it was moving.

Musica blinked. "What is that? Some animal?  A person?"

"Beats me. I was afraid to go out there in case it was a bomb or something."

"Can't you turn the lights on out there so we can see?"

"No, not in here. You have to do it there manually, over there."

Musica thought quickly. It was possible Demon Card would have dropped a bomb or some assassin onto the ship, they were that sneaky. But how the hell had they gotten so close without being detected? And why was the mysterious object just laying there, moving slightly?

"Okay, lets get the others and check this out."

The two returned to the sleeping compartment. Musica went to Haru's room, and flung open the door. His eyes widened when he saw that The Rave Master wasn't there. He began to worry when he saw that the Eisonmeteor was still propped against the wall.

Haru usually slept like a log, Where was he this late at night?

He moved to Let's room, where he found him in bed, curled up with Julia. 

"Let! We've got a problem."  He hissed.

Without moving, the Dragon Warrior replied. "What is it?"

"Well, we don't know what it is. We just found this thing on the deck and…"

"I'm not interested in some 'thing'. Call me when there's someone to fight." Let growled, obviously annoyed with being woken. "Besides, how could something or someone just appear on the deck?"

"I don't know." Musica shrugged. "Maybe your old buddy Jegen came back from the dead, hitched a dragon and flew it up here…"

At the sound of 'Jegen' Let and Julia instantly jumped out of bed, looking extremely angry.

"If he is still alive…." Let's fist shook with rage. Musica smirked.

As they left the room, Go and Rosa came up, Go holding his camcorder.

"Hey, your man told me someone snuck on board."

"Well, we don't know who or what…"

The director grinned. "Alright! A night raid. Let me get my night vision lens. This could be great footage" He ran off.

Rosa shrugged. "I try to stop him, but as you can see…"

"Boss!" Herby ran up, followed by Plue, Griff and Ruby. "Elie's not in her room."

Now Elie was missing? Musica was being to get seriously worried.

The group walked quietly onto the main deck. The only sounds were of light footsteps, blowing wind, and the whirring of Go's camera. Rosa slapped his thigh to get him to shut up.

Herby stopped them as they reached the ship's cockpit, and indicated a large button. "Boss, we can turn the lights on from here.

Musica nodded, then peered out at the front deck. The object was closer now, but still couldn't be made out in the moonlight.

"Shall I hit the lights?" Herby breathed.

"Not yet. If it is Demon Card, we have to surprise them."

"This night vision lens sucks! I still can't see what it is." Go complained, as he looked in the camcorder "But I can hear them."

Go handed Musica the camera. Listening through the small microphone, he could indeed hear sounds coming from the object. He blinked.

He could hear heavy breathing, and soft, feminine noises. "mmmmm….. aaaahhhh"

Musica looked at the object, then thought about Haru and Elie.

"No…. he wouldn't." He thought.

"I can't take it anymore!" Griff blurted out. He stretched his arm up and jabbed the button.

Instantly, the deck was flooded with light, and the mysterious object was revealed.

It was Haru, with Elie laying on top of him, kissing passionately. Wrapped only in a trench coat and each other. Clothes were strewn around them. They continued their embrace, oblivious to everything.

Musica's jaw dropped. Plue fainted. Griff suddenly got a nose bleed. Rosa and Julia gasped. Go yanked the camera from Musica and quickly pressed record. Ruby stared in confusion. And for once, even Let looked surprised.

Haru and Elie froze, having finally noticed the lights, then they slowly turned their heads to the group, eyes wide in horror.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Haru frantically tried to cover himself and Elie. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Musica smirked wider. "Or rather, who…"

"Go, sweetie, stop filming them please." Rosa asked Go, who still pointed the camera at them.

"I can't. It's like a train wreck. I can't help it…" He whimpered.

Elie jumped up, ignoring the fact she wore no clothes, grabbed the ton-fa guns, and aimed them at the group.

"You've got ten seconds to get out of here!"

Herby trembled. "Boss, I think we better boob as she says. I mean, DO as she says!"

"Yeah, uh.. we can ass about this tomorrow. ASK about this."

"WAIT!" Griff yelled. "Let me take a picture!"

Elie lost it. "BAKAAAA!" Bullets rained at their feet, forcing them to make a hasty getaway.

As the anger subsided, Elie lowered her head in sadness. Haru pulled his trousers on, them grabbed his coat and covered Elie with it.

"Easy Elie-chan. You have to admit, we did give them a good scare." He chuckled, and hugged her from behind.

"I know…." She sighed. "But it had been so nice… and then it got ruined."

"Well, it was nice…" Haru grinned, and picked her up in his arms. "But it might be more comfortable on a mattress."

Elie locked her lips to his as he carried her inside, silently wondering if this was some kind of dream…. 

Haru opened his eyes, and rubbed them sleepily. He could hear his alarm clock beeping away.

His minds eye cast itself back to a wonderful dream he had had. He had carried Elie-chan onto his bed, then proceeded to kiss every millimetre of skin on her body. After that…. He flushed slightly, and gave a long sigh. Too bad it was only…

Suddenly, a soft, curvy form pressed to his side, and a slender arm reached over him to shut the alarm off. He turned his head, to see Elie give a smile and snuggle against his shoulder. He blinked, and a wide smile formed.

"It wasn't a dream." He breathed.

"Nope." Elie looked up at him. "Felt pretty real to me anyway."

The events of last night flashed into his head. "Yeah…." He was still fairly awed, that she had wanted to do that, that she loved him that much.

"Er… I wasn't… er… unpleasant, was I?" He stammered.

"No silly. It felt great." Elie assured. Haru placed an arm around her.

"This feels nice too. Just waking up with you.."  He placed a kiss on her lips, and nuzzled her throat. She giggled slightly.

"You're so romantic Haru-maki. Who would have thought it?"

"Me, that's for sure." He chuckled. "You know, this changes a lot of things. This changes everything."

"Not everything. You'll still be the courageous hunk who won my heart. We just won't need my room anymore, that's all."

"Why don't we need your room…" Haru stopped when he caught her looking at his legs, under the covers. "Oh."

"You don't mind me moving in, do you? I promise, my clothes won't take up too much…" Elie stopped when she saw Haru now had a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Haru sighed. "Sorry Elie-chan. I just got thinking. One thing that hasn't changed is that Demon Card are still after you because of me…."

Elie placed a finger to his lips to silence him. "You stop that right now Haru. You're not to blame for any of this. It's my choice that I joined you."

"I could just leave.." She looked at him tenderly. "But I want to be with you. And I want to help save the world, and find my memories. I don't mind being hunted by Lucia. As long as I'm with you…." She held him tighter. "I'll always be okay."

He smiled wider. "That is exactly why I love you. Now matter how bad things get, you can always make it better."

His hands reached up to touch her face. She shivered at his gentle touch. "I just hope I can make you as happy as you deserve."

Elie kissed his forehead. "I love you… snuggle muffin."

"WHAT?!!" He cried out. Elie giggled at his reaction.

"I can't give you a cute nickname?"

"That's not cute, that's stupid."

She pouted, and straddled his waist. "You won't think it's so stupid if I keep calling you it. Snuggle muffin, snuggle muffin…"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll just call you cutie-poo."

"Gahh! That is bad! But I see you, and raise you…scruumy-kins.

"Heh! Try little kawaii kitty chan.

"Fuzzy-wuzzy."

"Little fairy-chan!"

"Floppy-kins!"

"Oh God, I'm gonna be ill!"

Elie frowned. "It wasn't that bad…"

Haru blinked. "That wasn't me talking just now…"

"Then who..?" Elie focused on the door. She got up, yanked of the bedcover and wrapped herself in it. She tip-toed over to the door. As she got closer, she could hear low voices talking.

"Shhh, they might hear you?"

"I think they've got better things to focus on…"

"Floppy-kins? What has Haru gotten himself into?"

Elie flung open the door, and the people who had been leaning against it to eavesdrop tumbled to the floor. Griff, Musica, Rosa, Go and Julia landed in a heap. Go had his camcorder, and Griff had a high-tech listening device and headphones on his head. Elie looked at them accusingly.

"Well?"

The group shuddered. "Well, ah…." Rosa stammered. "Go was filming me walking down the corridor, when he trips, and we fall on your door. Go, you idiot!"

"Er.. yeah! Sorry Rosa-chan. Damn my big feet." Go replied with all his acting ability.

Julia said "And um… he knocked into us. Right Musica?"

"Yeah…" Musica rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"And I found this charming Audio-Listening device, and was about to try it out." Griff said. "But not on your room. Oh no, I'm not interested to hearing to see if you're doing the deed, a ha ha ha."

Elie glared at the nervous group. "Go away before I try summoning Etherion."

They were gone in a flash. Elie smiled, closed the door, and turned to Haru, who watched from the bed in amusement.

"You're so mean Elie-chan." He laughed.

"Only when it suits me. Now, do you have any plans for this morning?"

Haru smirked. "Not really."

Elie looked at him with seductive eyes, and flung the covers off her. "Well then…. 

"I knew it, I just knew it." Griff said.

He, and the others were standing on the far end of the front deck, watching the couple sitting together on the bow of the ship. They could see Elie drape her arms over Haru and hug him tight. Since this morning, the gang had been following them in secret (with the exception of Let) to see and confirm if the two really were now a couple. And of course, for Julia and Rosa to fawn over the cuteness.

"I knew those two were getting it on ages ago! We just never saw them do it till now." Griff proudly proclaimed.

"Oh really." Musica scoffed. "And just when was it then?"  

"It was the day I met them. When those two hired me, I could see the love in their eyes….

"Crap! Utter crap!" Rosa interrupted. "I saw those two loved each other when they came to Go's studio. I bet you didn't have a clue."

"You can talk about being clueless, Miss 'Let's cast rain over a village for five years and forget about it."

Rosa twitched. "Go, hold me, so I don't find his neck and break it." Go restrained his girlfriend.

"I think it was only recently, poyo." Ruby said. "I bet they fell in love when we almost got killed in the Death Storm, poyo."

He looked over to Let, who watched the two with an arm wrapped around Julia. "When do you think they fell in love?"

"Does it really matter when?"

"Well sure, poyo. Someone will have to remind Haru about their anniversary.. "

"I mean, why worry about when it happened. The past isn't quite as important as the present. If you ask me, the best part about love…" He held Julia tighter. "… Is thinking about the future together."

Julia smiled. Go gave a grin, and also secured a gentle hold around Rosa. Musica rolled his eyes.

"Geez. I'm happy for Haru and Elie. They deserve it after all they've been through… but this is tragic! I'm the only guy here without a girl!"

"I'm single too!" Griff retorted.

"Maybe Haru will hook you up with that sister he goes on about, poyo."

Musica smirked. "Yeah, wishful thinking."

He returned his gaze to the young couple. He was probably the only one who wasn't totally surprised about this. After all, he'd figured out they had liked each other since the day he had seen them. It might not have been love, but it had been getting there, as the two spent more time with each other.

After all, every hero needs someone to protect….

Haru stared out at the setting sun. The colours of the sky as the light blazed across the clouds looked more breathtaking than usual. But then, everything now seemed new and exciting. Because he now saw them with his love. He shifted slightly, as he felt Elie's arms wrap around his neck. Peering down into his journal, he wrote on the latest page.

Another boring day. Well, not really boring, more like nothing major relating to Rave or Dark Bring has happened. I hope it's like this for a long time. I have serious catching up to do with Elie-chan.

I want to make up for all the days I chickened out of telling her… now that we are together, it seems kinda stupid that I was afraid for so long. I still fear for her safety from Lucia, but being afraid that she wouldn't like me… heh, I should have had more faith.

This is all so new to me. But I'm gonna learn. I know Elie-chan… now I want to know her totally, intimately, and passionately. 

(Actually, I think I covered those last two bases last night)

….. Before I had my goal to save the world and return home to my sister. But now, I got a new addition to my list.

Once this is over…. I want a family….

Dark Bring and Lucia think they can stop us.

But thanks to Elie-chan, and Cattlaya, and all my friends, I've got enough hope in my heart, to know it'll all be okay in the end…

Elie peered over Haru's shoulder. "That's really nice."

He smirked. "You gonna keep peeking into this thing?"

"Only if you're too stubborn to tell me if something's wrong." She ruffled his hair. "But you are a really good writer. Maybe you could do it for a living."

"I thought you wanted to be the writer in this group. That's what you think you were in your past life."

"True, but I think I'd rather be a singer."

Haru chuckled. "You, sing? Yeah right!"

Elie pouted. "You doubt me Glory? Just for that…."  She began tickling him under his arms.

"Gahhh!" Haru twisted his body and moved behind her quickly to launch his own brand of tickling. Elie started laughing so much, she shoved Haru off the bow and landed on him. 

As the giggles subsided, she looked into his clear eyes, feeling grateful that now matter where her life would lead, he would always be there.

A slight wind blew their hair as they touched lips. Nearby, the journal's pages flapped open in the wind.

The page landed on the last one, where Haru had quickly added something to his latest entry.

A small cartoony drawing of him hugging Elie. A simple picture, but one which depicted a bright future.

THE END 


End file.
